Sous le gui
by Sithmaith
Summary: 24 jours avant noël donc 24 OS (commence le 1er décembre) Collaboration entre Sithmaith et TwoLoversSasuNaru. Pour en savoir plus, cliquez
1. Présentation

Bonsoir !

Voici notre projet de calendrier de l'avent à quatre mains, c'est-à-dire une collaboration entre Sithmaith et TwoLoversSasuNaru.

24 jours jusqu'à Noël = 24 OS (1 par jour) mais pour être plus précise 12 OS de Sithmaith et 12 OS de TwoLoversSasuNaru.

 **Pour la publication :**

\- Alternance de publication: 1 jour Sithmaith, le jour suivant TwoLoversSasuNaru et ainsi de suite

 **Plusieurs points :**

\- Pairings présents : Malec (majoritaire), Spirk, HawkSilver, Sterek, Merthur, Johnlock, Kitty, Jem x Will.

\- Pour plus de facilité, sur le compte TwoLoversSasuNaru seront publiés le Malec, le Kitty, le HawkSilver et le Jem x Will. Que l'auteure soit Sithmaith ou TwoLoversSasuNaru.

\- Sur le compte de Sithmaith seront publiés le Spirk, le Merthur, le Sterek et le JohnLock. Que l'auteure soit Sithmaith ou TwoLoversSasuNaru.

\- Pas d'horaires de post, on postera quand on pourra.

\- OS de taille variable (c'est pas la taille qui compte ;) )

\- Il y aura des limes et des lemons.

\- On s'accorde deux jokers, on essayera de les respecter au mieux.

\- La veille, vous saurez quel pairing sera à l'honneur le lendemain.

 **\- Dernier point important :** Pendant décembre, toutes nos fics seront en pause et on se consacrera uniquement au calendrier de l'avent.

La publication commencera le 1er décembre avec un OS de Sithmaith sur Malec

Nous espérons que ce projet en collaboration vous enchantera.

Bisous.


	2. 3 décembre

_Os de **Sithmaith**_

 _Pour ce trois décembre, c'est donc du Spirk, parce que la diversité c'est important._

 _Installez vous donc dans votre canapé avec un plaid moelleux et du thé, il fait froid._

 _J'ai eu l'idée de cette OS parce que je trouvais que dans into darkness, les personnages passaient très (trop) rapidement sur la mort de Kirk. Parce que non, malgré ce que veut nous faire croire les comics, la mort c'est pas une mauvaise grippe_

 _La première partie je pars donc de la scène du réacteur._

 _Réponse des reviews guest du 2 décembre par **TwoLoversSasuNaru**_

 _ **Liki** : Merci pour ton retour et tes encouragements. La chasse et café givré sont en pause pendant le calendrier. Elles seront bien évidemment terminées. _

_Rating : M ( petit lemon en fin d'OS)_

 _Couple : Spirk_

 _C'est partit. Bonne lecture_

* * *

La peur. Il n'éprouvait que de la crainte, il ne lui restait que ça.

Non la douleur aussi. Lancinante, bien trop intense, qui lui vrillait le corps et lui paralysait l'esprit.

Et un regard sombre.

Une ancre, la sienne.

Une unique larme dévale la joue glabre.

Il est responsable de la peine des yeux de nuit.

Il est en faute.

Il voudrait consoler, rassurer, sentir une dernière fois le parfum de la peau pâle. Orage et encre.

_ Spock, je... j'ai peur »

Des mots qui en remplacent d'autres, trop intimes, trop secret, trop tard.

Le destin s'acharne, le temps qui leur reste fuis, file, s'étiole, s'effrite il ne peut le retenir, il le sait.

La faute au destin.

Il a fait le bon choix, de cela au moins il est certain.

Les prunelles foncées vont bien.

_ Parce que vous êtes mon ami

Une litanie qui s'est imprimée sur tout son être.

C'est erroné. Non incomplet, il y a tellement plus.

Une main contre la sienne.

Il veut s'y raccrocher.

Mais il ne rencontre que la froideur du verre

Il veut toucher une fois encore la chaleur, la douceur, le contact de cette peau révérée. Une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois.

Prononcer encore trois mots.

Seulement trois mots.

Les orbes noires doivent les entendre.

Il est en colère tant d'occasions manquées de les prononcer, il ne le peut plus désormais.

Ne pas le laisser seul.

Il n'en a pas eu assez, ne peut se lasser.

Il veut davantage.

Davantage de Spock.

* * *

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

De son propre avis Kirk allait bien, cela faisait deux semaines que l'incident Khan avait eut lieu.

De l'histoire ancienne donc.

Il était en vie, il n'était pas nécessaire de revenir là dessus.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose à dire vrai.

Il se rappelait le réacteur, puis Spock, puis plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans l'infirmerie avec Bones.

L'équipage semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il révèle tout sur la vérité après la mort, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que la vie. Du moins, c'était ce dont lui se souvenait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment que penser de ça. C'était censé l'inquiéter ou le rassurer ? Il se poserait peut-être la question la prochaine fois qu'il reverrait la faucheuse.

En attendant, tout allait pour le mieux, à nouveau de retour à la normal.

Enfin, autant que cela puisse l'être sur l'enterprise.

Bones râlait, Scotty bricolait, Spock jugeait le monde avec ses sourcils improbables, Chekov et Sulu discutaient des heures durant tous les deux.

Et Jim couvait son petit monde avec désinvolture et raillerie.

Tout était à sa juste place.

Jim aimait cette vie, la sienne. Il était libre, il avait l'aventure à sa fenêtre, enfin à son hublot. Tout été parfait.

Pour l'heure, il se planquait. Comme toujours, Bones le retrouverait, mais le faire courir un peu, c'était bon pour lui, ça l'entretenait. Il avait tendance au laissé aller. Voilà, c'était pour Léonard que Kirk agissait comme un sale gosse. C'était jour de visite médicale. Il ne s'était pas pointé, voilà trois heures qu'il esquivait son compère. Il n'aimait pas tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la médecine. Bon sauf Bones. Son meilleur ami était médecin, ironique en soit.

Léonard le dénichait toujours au final. Jim pensait que Scotty n'était pas étranger à ça, il devait lui donner un coup de main pour le repérer.

_ James Tiberius Kirk.

Une porte que l'on ouvrit avec fracas. La voix gronde roque de colère. Assieds à même le sol, regardant un film terrien sur une tablette de starfleet, Jim se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute. Il leva les yeux vers son comparse de toujours. Bones, la mine rougie par la course, une veine sur son front pulsait au rythme de sa fréquence cardiaque, c'était presque hypnotisant, il bouillonnait.

Ses prénoms et son nom de famille, jamais un bon signe. Une blague et Bones oublierait bien vite sa colère, quelle qu'en soit la source. Jim n'avait rien fait de particulièrement répréhensible, enfin pas plus que d'habitude.

Il redressa son dos, sans pour autant se lever, ses doigts contre sa tempe en un faux salut militaire

_ Oui capitaine, ah bah non c'est moi le capitaine.

Étonnamment, Léonard n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire, il semblait même sur le point d'imploser. Ce n'était pas bon pour son cœur toute cette agitation, il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à sa tension. Léonard tourna les talons près à quitter l'abri de fortune de Kirk.

_ À l'infirmerie Jim, tout de suite. Et pour une fois, ferme là.

La neutralité du ton aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie Spock. Depuis le réveil de Kirk, ces deux-là passaient trop de temps ensemble, le vulcain commençait à déteindre sur le médecin.

Léonard venait de lui ordonner. Il n'y avait rien que Jim détestait plus que les ordres. Il savait qu'il aurait dû effectivement se taire, mais il avait un sens de la contradiction plus développé que son intelligence, il en convenait.

_ Roh ça va Bones, il y a pas mort d'homme.

Bones fit volte face. Poings crispés, mâchoire serrée, les yeux embués de larmes, il tremblait, se retenait visiblement de frapper Kirk. Ce dernier aurait préféré un coup, ça il savait encaisser. Voir Leonard aussi affecté, c'était plus compliqué à appréhender pour lui. Il ne savait que faire ou que dire, alors il se leva simplement.

_ Si justement Kirk. Toi. Tout le monde pense qu'il faut y aller doucement, pour t'éviter un traumatisme, ou je ne sais quoi, mais traumatisme mon cul.

Tout ça c'est un jeu pour toi. Tu t'en fous. Tu vois pas. Tu vois rien. T'étais mort Jim. T'es mort.

J'ai ouvert un sac mortuaire et t'étais dedans. Ton corps était là étendu. Tu t'es sacrifié pour nous tous. T'es mort dans les bras de Spock, ou c'est tout comme.

Tu peux faire comme si toi, ça t'avais rien fais, mais merde on t'a perdu. J'ai senti ce que ça faisais de te perdre et ça fais pas du bien, crois moi. J'ai jamais eu aussi mal putain et je suis loin d'être le seul. Chekov se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, Uruha pleurait, Sulu est même parti, cette vision... s'en était trop pour lui. Et Scotty mon dieu Scotty, il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu t'arrêter.

Et Spock. Spock, Jim parle lui. Il est tellement en colère.

Kirk n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de ceux d'obsidienne face à lui. Qu'était-il censé répondre à tout ça ? Il n'avait pas compris, pas su voir. Son équipage souffrait, Bones souffrait à cause de lui et il n'avait rien vu. Il était revenu, il était en pleine forme. Il pensait que ça suffisait. Il n'avait pas songé qu'entre sa mort et son réveil, du temps c'était écoulé. Pour lui, il n'y avait peut-être eu que du rien, mais pas pour eux. Eux ils avaient vécu sa mort. Ils l'avaient vu mourir.

_ Il est vulcain, la colère est un sentiment humain.

Kirk n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire, sa voix était blanche à ses propres oreilles

_ Tu es mort Jim. Mort, mort. C'était pas une mauvaise grippe. Tu m'as raconté ce qu'avait ressenti le commander à la disparition de son Jim, c'est vrai que ça avait l'air d'une véritable partie de plaisir. Spock a failli tuer Khan à mains nues, si Ururah ne l'avait pas arrêté en disant ton prénom...

_ Mon prénom n'a rien à voir là dedans

Sa voix était beaucoup trop pitoyable. Bones ne voulait pas le frapper, lui par contre se serait bien dévoué... Il se comportait comme une ado en mal d'amour avec Spock, et ça ça ne datait pas vraiment de son réveil, mais de bien avant, quand exactement, il n'aurait su le dire.

Il avait toujours trouvé Spock fascinant, irritant oui, mais pas moins attrayant. Son second était beau, d'une manière presque animale, bestiale. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette force retenue, dans ses traits anguleux, dans la mine hautaine, dans les yeux toujours impassibles, dans la coupe trop propre, trop impeccable...

Quelque chose qui donnait à Kirk des envies inavouables. Spock était toujours maître de lui. Vraiment ? En toute circonstance ? Jim s'était montré particulièrement doué pour le mettre hors de lui. Peut-être dans un cadre plus intime et plus agréable, pourrait il recommencer ?

Une vision s'imposa à lui. Spock les joues d'albâtre légèrement verdies, une fine goutte de sueur dévalait la tempe lisse, se perdait sur la pommette haute, Jim la recueillit du bout de sa langue mutine. Il goûtait la peau de son compère, la savourait, butinait la partie tendre du cou. Il sentait, voyait, Spock se tendre sous lui, retenir difficilement les gémissements qui voulaient franchir les lèvres pleines. Jim voulait étioler sa maîtrise de lui, il voulait qu'il se perde dans le plaisir, dans celui que lui, lui provoquait. Il voulait surplomber tout, que Spock ne voit plus que lui, n'aspire qu'a lui. S'approprier le vulcain comme sien et être sien. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à épuisement. Corps et âme.

_ L'enterprise appel Jim

Léonard claquait des doigts devant ses yeux pour le ramener à la réalité. Il ne devait pas laisser son esprit divaguer ainsi, pas alors qu'il discutait sérieusement avec Bones.

_ Désolé, j'étais ailleurs

_ Je vois ça, ça avait l'air agréable.

Une mine narquoise affichée au visage, Bones scrutait la monumentale érection de Jim. Le pouvoir de l'imagination.

Merde, merde, merde. Il sentait ses joues rougir, le brûler horriblement. Il devait fuir pour sauver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait. Il bouscula Léonard au passage, avant de filer droit devant. Son corps ne semblait pas disposer à se calmer, le traître.

Tout à son trouble, il ne s'aperçut qu'au dernier moment qu'il allait heurter de plein fouet quelque chose. Le choc lui coupa la respiration et à sa grande surprise, il ne termina pas sa course le nez sur le sol.

Il n'avait pas heurté quelque chose, mais quelqu'un.

Une tunique bleue, un torse dessiné, une odeur d'orage et de feu de cheminé.

Spock.

Les bras puissants l'avaient retenu, le retenaient toujours. Il était contre lui.

_ Jim, ça va reviens

La voix hilare de Leonard le rattrapait. Il se remettait difficilement de son fou rire visiblement. Le regard de Spock alla du capitaine au médecin, à la porte du débarras encore ouverte dans le couloir, à … ce qu'il sentait sur sa cuisse...

Un instant fugace, les orbes obscures se voilèrent. De la rage ?

C'était du moins ce que pensait Jim, mais il devait se tromper. Les vulcains étaient hermétiques à de telles émotions et pourquoi Spock les ressentirait-il à cet instant?

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

Il voulait s'enfuir, se dissimuler sous sa couette, se rouler dans les couvertures et ne plus en bouger. Jamais

Il bredouilla des excuses vaseuses et prit littéralement ses jambes à son cou.

* * *

Une odeur de sable et de soleils.

Vulcain.

Pour méditer, Spock avait même augmenté la chaleur de sa chambre grâce au thermostat individuel, adapté l'air pour reproduire le plus fidèlement possible l'atmosphère de sa planète d'origine.

Habituellement, il n'avait pas besoin de telles fioritures, plus depuis ses toutes premières années d'initiation quand il n'était encore qu'un très jeune vulcain.

On lui avait appris à trouver la paix au-dedans de lui, la laisser le submerger pour en oublier tout ressenti. Au début, le sentiment de sécurité était primordial d'où les artifices.

Ensuite, ils perdaient de leur nécessite.

Il ne portait qu'un fin pantalon vulcain, assis sur des coussins confortables, entouré de bougie, l'air empli d'une chanson de Luth qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Il se laissait submerger par les senteurs réconfortantes, les sons rassurants. Sa respiration se faisait plus profonde, plus lente. Les yeux clos, il ressentait l'air chaud sur sa peau à nue.

Une atmosphère suffocante, une chaleur asphyxiante.

Les yeux bleus qui se ferment, il ne peut le laisser. Il n'en a pas le droit.

Kirk.

Kirk et McCoy.

Ensemble.

Un râle de rage pure filtre par ses lèvres crispées...

Toujours ses mêmes images, alors qu'il pense enfin pouvoir s'apaiser.

Rien y fait, il n'y parviens pas.

Colère, haine, douleur, désespoir, tout cela doit cesser. Immédiatement.

Spock était rentré dans l'infirmerie, la nuit était bien avancé, mais il le savait McCoy serait présent.

Il avait des choses à dire et aucune envie de le faire, mais il en allait de ces choses qui devait être faites.

À son entré, le médecin sembla surpris et un peu inquiet cherchant à voir s'il était blessé ou s'il emmenait quelqu'un qui l'était. Il se souciait probablement de leur capitaine. Cela rendrait les mots plus facile à Spock, un peu.

_ Un problème Spock ?

Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu qualifier objectivement la situation de problématique. Elle l'était pour lui, mais seulement et uniquement pour lui et elle serait réglée prestement.

_ Je voulais vous signifier que je souhaitais prospérité et longévité à votre relation avec le capitaine.

Il ne se battrait pas. Il en avait envie. À dire vrai, ce jour où il les avait observé sortant tous les deux d'un coin exiguë, Jim portant de clair signe d'excitation, il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas égorger le médecin. Il se débattait toujours, mais jamais il ne remettrait en cause le choix de son capitaine. S'il pensait qu'une relation romantique avec McCoy était une décision judicieuse, il l'accepterait, même si cela lui assurait une vie de solitude. Les vulcains n'avaient qu'un seul t'hy'la et si il avait longtemps été aveugle à l'évidence, elle était revenue de la plus violente des façons, face au meurtre de Khan. Jim lui offrait son amitié, il s'en satisferait. Quoi que son capitaine lui offre, il s'en satisferait, tout plutôt que de le perdre à nouveau.

_ C'est gentil … je suppose. Mais quoi ? Vous faites de telles déclarations pour chaque amitié et pourquoi maintenant? Ça doit être contraignant. Mais merci.

Il mentait ? Quel en était le but ? Il les avait vu et soulignait qu'il ne demanderait pas de duel alors pourquoi mentir ? Spock ne comprendrait jamais les humains. Peut-être était-il trop subtil pour l'entendement restreint de McCoy ? Bien il ferait donc preuve de clarté.

_ Je ne parles pas là de votre amitié avec le capitaine. Il a été porté à mon attention que votre relation avait changée de nature. En ce cas, il est de coutume de souhaiter réussite et aboutissement à votre union.

Le dernier mot lui avait écorché les lèvres à cette simple pensée, mais bien sûr ,il n'en avait rien laissé filtrer. Il était vulcain après tout. McCoy s'affala sur un lourd fauteuil de cuir lâchant un lourd soupir

_ Bien cette discussion va être aussi agréable pour vous que pour moi et je n'ai même pas de whisky, triste vie. Bref, écoutez moi bien, je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Kirk est mon petit con préféré Spock. C'est mon frère. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui, mais je ne partagerais pas mon lit avec lui. Même pas ivre mort. Quant à savoir la raison de son « état » de la dernière fois, c'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

Spock n'esquissa geste. Il n'avait pas de données suffisantes pour agir, il lui en fallait davantage et McCoy allait lui en donner. Il savait que les humains manquait de patience, particulièrement cet humain. Il l'aurait à l'usure.

_ Vous allez pas bouger hein ? Bon sang de bois, vous me fatiguez tous les deux. Allez trouver Jim et discutez. Dîtes lui à quel point vous êtes en colère, parlez lui Spock. Non oubliez. Aucun de vous deux n'est doué pour les explications. Mieux, plaquez le contre la première surface plane venue, ça vaudra tous les discours. Au moins là, vous arrêterez peut-être de vous défiler. Quoi que, vous en seriez encore capable. Non mais sérieusement, être aveugle à ce point c'est ridicule. Si vous avez besoin de savoir pourquoi Jim était en émoi, vous êtes bien le seul à ne pas l'avoir compris tiens. C'est un miracle que l'enterprise n'ai pas encore pris feu avec vous deux à son bord. Je veux des vacances, je mérite vraiment de très longues vacances.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Spock obéit et se dirigea vers les appartements voisins des siens, ceux de Kirk.

Sa curiosité était piquée, il voulait savoir, il était mue par un désir sourd, une soif de compréhension. .

* * *

_ Capitaine j'aimerais connaître la raison de votre excitation physique d'il y a trois jours. Le Dr McCoy m'a énoncé ne pas en être la cause.

Kirk aurait aimé mourir. Réellement, s'il avait eu à portée un objet tranchant, il se serait tailladé les veines. Bon peut être pas, tout de même. Mais il y aurait pensé au moins pour son goût du dramatique. Comment Bones et Spock en étaient venus à une telle discussion ? À la réflexion, il ne préférait pas savoir. Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ?

 _Le pouvoir de l'imagination Spock, mon esprit divague un peu trop loin, quand vous êtes dans l'équation._

Spock était venu dans ses appartements pour une partie d'échec, du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait avancé. Pourquoi ne pas s'en tenir là ?

Kirk regardait l'échiquier refusant obstinément de croiser les prunelles foncées, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de n'y voir que de la froideur polie.

_ Regardez moi.

La voix de Spock sonnait plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée et par simple réflexe Kirk obéit. Il ignorait jusqu'alors que des yeux pouvaient être aussi expressifs. Bon peut-être pas pour les autres, mais pour lui. Colère, ardeur, douceur, tendresse, désir, affections. Ses sentiments, ceux de Spock. Ils se répondaient si bien. Le vulcain se leva, l'humain en fit de même. Il se faisait face, se touchant presque.

_ Qui ?

Il le savait. Jim en était convaincu. La réponse, Spock ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il vissa son regard à l'encre. Rassemblant toute sa suffisance pour l'afficher sur son visage narquois.

_ Vous. Pourquoi vous êtes en colère ?

La sentence était sans appel. Ils avaient chacun besoin de réponses, pas sur les même données toutefois.

_ Vous êtes mort.

L'inflexion de sa voix. Son souffle qui se perd sur le dernier mot, comme si c'était une injure, le pire des méfaits.

C'était ce que lui pouvait faire de pire à Spock. Il le savait. L'avait ressentit lors d'une fusion mentale avec le commander. Il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui, pourtant il ne tomba pas, les yeux d'encre le retenaient. Tant que Spock le regarderait ainsi, il n'irait nul part.

_ Je suis là maintenant.

Kirk ne savait que dire de plus, il était mort, soit, mais il était revenu désormais. Spock s'approcha encore davantage, le souffle chaud venait s'échouer sur le visage tendu de son capitaine.

_ Je vous interdit de mourir.

Cet ordre était hautement illogique, même Kirk le percevait. Il ne pouvait pas choisir sa mort, ni quand, ni de quelle manière il y passerait.

Spock venait dénoncer des paroles qui n'était pas logique. Une petite voix insidieuse chuchota à l'oreille de Kirk, dans l'intimité de son esprit : l'amour n'est pas logique.

_ D'accord

C'était une promesse illusoire, dénuée presque de sens. Pourtant, s'il avait pu, Kirk l'aurait rendue réelle. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, à choisir, il aurait voulu s'éteindre en même temps que Spock. Avec lui à jamais.

Des lèvres impérieuses s'écrasèrent sur celles de Kirk.

Plus qu'une envie, un besoin.

Il était illogique, il était à moitié humain.

Ce simple fait qu'il reniait, qu'on lui avait appris à considérer comme quantité négligeable.

Le sang de sa mère n'était pas négligeable.

Il était en colère, un désir lui brûlait les reins. Il voulait sentir Kirk en lui, lui appartenir. Qu'il ballait tout, la peine, la souffrance, la hargne. De sa simple présence, de sa simple existence, fait qu'il voulait immuable.

Comme si être à Kirk protégerait ce dernier du monde, le retiendrait, l'empêcherait de le laisser, encore.

Jim ne retint pas un sourire de satisfaction dans leur baiser, il le sentait contre ses lèvres. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux. C'était brutal, presque bestial. Un combat plus qu'une danse, mais pas de ceux que l'on fuit, plutôt de ceux qu'on révère. Sa langue exigeante assaillait son capitaine, l'explorait de sa bouche, le marquait de ses dents. Kirk n'était pas en reste, ce n'était pas un affrontement qu'il semblait vouloir perdre. Il le gagnerait, mais orgueil de mâle oblige, Spock ne voulait céder sans se battre, au moins un peu.

Ils apprendraient la douceur. Plus tard. Pour l'heure, ils avaient besoin d'urgence. L'urgence de s'appartenir, de ne faire qu'un. Encore et en cœur.

Le dos de Spock vint rencontrer avec force le mur. Il ne laissa filtrer aucun son, mais saisit plus étroitement Kirk contre lui. Il sentait leur désir se frôler, l'envie s'envoler au-delà de son entendement, il se sentait s'effriter, pour se reconstruire avec Jim, par lui.

Leurs vêtements furent déchirés plus qu'enlevés et rapidement, ils furent nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, mais pas maladroits, empressés, mais pas violents.

Un regard échangé, un assentiment donné.

Un doigt inquisiteur, presque timide en comparaison de la fougue passée de Kirk. Il avait posé son front contre celui de Spock. Celui-ci avait levé sa main vers la tempe offerte, une demande muette. Jim franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, pour qu'enfin il ne fasse qu'un.

La fusion de leur corps et de leurs esprits.

 _Empressement._

 _Il était mort une fois, il le pouvait encore._

 _Le faire rester._

 _Un besoin d'être à lui._

 _Un besoin d'appropriation._

 _La peine dans les yeux sombre._

 _Plus jamais._

 _Ne plus jamais le laisser._

 _Ne plus être abandonné._

 _L'aimer au point de le faire rester_

 _Ne plus le laisser fuir, ne plus laisser la mort l'emporter._

 _Le faire passer même avant la si précieuse logique._

 _L'aimer à en perdre son nom, à en perdre l'esprit_

 _Ne faire simplement qu'un._

 _L'aimer à en perdre la douleur._

 _Celle de la perte, celle de ne pas avoir suffisamment été aimé._

 _Le plaisir, le désir._

 _Corps et esprits qui se mêlent et ne font qu'un._

 _Sensation de gêne, d'écartèlement._

 _Sensations et émotions qui se fondent, se mélangent, s'enlacent, s'emmêlent, s'entremêlent._

 _Il sent son corps se mouvoir en l'autre. Les mouvements s'accélérer._

 _Lui ou l'autre peu d'importance, ils sont l'un et l'autre, l'un par l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre._

 _Aucune barrière, aucune restriction, ils sont simplement offerts._

Spock se tend en emportant son capitaine dans son sillage. Tout n'est que sensation. Ses doigts sont toujours sur la tempe blonde. Par respect de l'intimité, il pense à la retirer. Kirk l'en empêche retenant sa main avant même qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Il écrase sa bouche contre les lèvres pleines. Spock se perd dans ce baiser, dans son orgasme, dans celui de Kirk, qu'il partage, qui prolonge le sien.

Un simple mot fleurit à l'unisson.

_ t'hy'la.

Une évidence, rien d'autre n'a la moindre importance.

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot._

 _Si vous avez un avis positif ou négatif, tout particulièrement sur la fin et cette union de corps et d'esprits, que j'espère être claire, n'hésitez pas, je suis preneuse._

 _Demain vous retrouvez TwoLoversSasuNaru pour un OS sur du HawkSilver sur son compte donc. En espérant qu'on ne vous perdent pas avec tous ces aller-retour, mais c'est plus facile pour nous, ça partage les publications._

 _Des bisous et à demain_


	3. 5 décembre

Nous voilà donc pour ce 5 décembre. Cette fois, c'est du johnlock établit, qui se passe après la fin de la série. Rosie, la fille de John a 5 ans. Oui j'aime le chiffre 5. En espérant qu'ils vous plaira, merci encore vous êtes tous des amours.

Raiting : K

Couple : Johnlock

réponse à MalecGirl par TwoLoversSasuNaru:

Nous adorons le Malec, mais il est important de goûter à tout pour s'ouvrir à des saveurs insoupçonnés^^

Nous te retrouverons donc sur le Malec, mais n'hésite pas à tenter l'aventure avec un autre pairing, si tu trouves le temps long ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sherlock marchait. Il revenait d'une mission avec John. Tout était toujours avec John, depuis leur rencontre, il y a quinze ans, sept mois, huit jours. Sherlock consulta sa montre, six heures et vingt-neuf minutes. Il aimait la précision pour les choses importantes. John était important. Rosie aussi. Il ne l'aurait pas énoncé à voix haute, hormis à l'enfant peut-être. Elle avait droit de l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle seule.

John n'en avait pas besoin.

John savait.

John savait toujours tout, presque tout, mieux que les autres, du moins. Lui savait comprendre le Sherlock. Mieux que Mycroft, bon soit, probablement pas mieux, de manière différente. Mycroft exigeait, cherchait, prenait ce qu'il pensait lui être dû. John quant à lui attendait, patientait, observait, guettait le moment où on lui donnerait, sans restriction.

C'était ce que faisait Sherlock, ce qu'il avait toujours fait, avec John.

Il ne croyait guère au destin, ce n'était qu'une fable que se racontait les idiots par peur que leur vie futile, soit aussi inutile. Il ne devait remercier personne d'avoir rencontré John, ce n'était que pur hasard. Heureux hasard, mais hasard tout de même .

John lui, remerciait à ne plus en pouvoir, des dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas vraiment. Preuve en était, il en remerciait plusieurs. Pourtant, chaque matin, il ressentait le besoin de s'exécuter. De remercier pour Sherlock, pour Rosie, pour sa vie qui enfin, tournait comme il l'entendait. Il n'en disait rien, c'était entre lui et lui. Sherlock n'aurait pas compris qu'il se sente trop chanceux pour que ce soit vrai, pour qu'il n'ai rien à rendre de ce qu'il recevait.

Il se sentait moins redevable après une journée au centre de soin. Une journée loin de Sherlock et Rosie à soigner, apaiser, guérir, une journée pour les autres. C'était son amende honorable, sa manière de contribuer au monde.

Bien sûr, il y avait les affaires, d'aucuns auraient pu dire qu'il était là son geste de bravoure.

Passer des heures avec Sherlock à subir le silence, à le regarder comprendre, décortiquer, analyser, déduire. À le voir briller, s'émerveiller, statue de marbre qui prend vie. À l'entendre maugréer contre les personnes moins intelligentes que lui, tout être peuplant cette terre donc, à le voir sourire, quand John lui savait.

Ce sourire de pure compréhension, qui voulait simplement dire je t'ai trouvé, je te vois tel que tu es, tel que les autres ne te verrons jamais, mon doux jardin secret.

Non, c'est irrévocable, John ne verra jamais ces moments passés avec son détective comme son remboursement pour tout ce qu'il recevait de l'univers. Ça en faisait irrémédiablement partie. Sherlock et Rosie c'était son univers.

John le regarde déambuler dans le froid. Rosie elle, les attends à Baker Street. Mycroft la garde. Elle l'a fait succombé à son charme de poupon et fait étonnant. Pour Rosie, John lui fait confiance. L'aîné des Holmes a toujours placé Sherlock au-dessus de toute chose, et depuis peu il est talonné de près par sa fille. Greg est à part. John ne saurait exactement qualifier la relation des deux hommes, amour est ce qui lui vient spontanément à l'esprit. Mais un Holmes ne s'implique pas émotionnellement. John en rit sous cape, c'est ce que les deux parangons de frères fusionnels aiment à penser. Ils se fourvoient et le savent, mais l'auto-persuasion a des bénéfices trop souvent mésestimé. Ils aiment d'une manière qui coupe le souffle de John quand Sherlock le regarde lui ou sa fille, de cette façon qu'il leur dédie. Avec la force et la puissance de ses yeux clairs. Ce regard que John emporte partout où il va, son talisman, sa chance. John n'est pas particulièrement un féru d'art, il aime la littérature, mais de façon moindre tout ce qui est plus graphique, plus visuel. Pourtant, il a fait des recherches. Sherlock a les yeux bleu flocon. Une couleur improbablement rare et méconnue, mésestimée aussi sans aucun doute.

Une couleur parfaite à la théâtralité incongrue, au caractère unique indéniable. Ses prunelles qui le définissent si bien.

Avant l'arrogance, avant l'ironie, avant le mélodrame, avant tout, c'est les orbes pâles qui avait saisis John. À l'instant où il les avait croisés, il avait su. Il avait su ne plus pouvoir vivre sans. Ils brillent d'intelligence les yeux de Sherlock, de suffisance aussi. Pour John, juste pour lui ils étincellent aussi d'amour et de douceur.

John contemple la longue silhouette devant lui. Il se tient le dos droit, la tête haute, le port altier comme si le monde lui appartenait. Il pourrait, mais ça n'intéresse pas Sherlock. Il préfère être à coté des autres plutôt que de s'y mêler. C'est ce qui le différencie le plus notablement de Mycroft. Ça et le goût du pouvoir, Sherlock lui a seulement celui du savoir, de celui que lui seul considère comme d'importance.

Noël arrive à grand pas. John regarde paresseusement les vitrines illuminées, il est à peine dix-huit heures et la nuit prend déjà ses droits. John s'en moque éperdument. Il aime l'hiver. Il aime la neige. Il déteste le froid, mais contre cela il a un remède tout trouvé. Sherlock est une bouillotte, mieux il est son propre soleil. Il songe toujours que le monde tourne autour de lui, c'est donc d'une logique imparable. Le détective ne se défait jamais de son long manteau, contre vents et marées, c'est son fidèle allié, même en plein été sous une chaleur harassante, Sherlock le traîne partout, le goût du mélodrame sans doute.

Même sans, Sherlock a une élégance de félin, une grandiloquence de geste. Tout est démesuré avec lui . Ses membres trop grands, trop fins, ou on perçoit toutefois des muscles fuselés, une puissance qui peut se délier au besoin, son visage tout en longueur et en angle, tout en finesse aussi. Tout en masculinité pure, tout en beauté esthétique. John le regarde toujours curieux il boit Sherlock, grave sur sa rétine tout ce qu'il peut percevoir, tout ce qui est lui, il s'abreuve, apprend comme un soûlard, comme un soiffard, avec une avidité toujours nouvelle, une réelle dépendance.

John déambule dans la ville Sherlock devant lui et il ne cherche pas à le rattraper. Il aime flâner sans gêner son compagnon, il a également un petit plaisir coupable à voir homme ou femme se retourner sur son amant et lui ne leur oppose que sa superbe indifférence. Il ne s'en rend pas compte. Sherlock, en dehors des affaires ne prête attention à rien d'autres qu'à ses expériences, John et Rosie. Le plus souvent guère dans cet ordre.

Il flotte dans l'air une odeur de vin chaud, de cheminée et de bois qu'adore John. Il aime la période des fêtes. Sherlock la déteste. Peu importe ils feront comme d'habitude, un petit sapin pour Rosie, quelques décorations, un repas avec mme Hudson, Mycroft et Greg et tout sera parfait. C'est ainsi que Sherlock voit les réjouissances de fin d'année, John le sait. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale, une manière de se déculpabiliser des négligences de l'année passée qu'on a fait subir à ses proches. Couvrir de cadeaux à défaut d'attention sincère. Sherlock n'a pas besoin de faire le moindre présent, il n'est pas obligé de faire semblant, il n'a pas à le faire, ce n'est pas grave. Il peut maugréer autant que bon lui semble, John n'en est pas gêné le moins du monde, tant qu'il passe ces moments avec Rosie et Sherlock, peu lui importe s'il est couvert de cadeau ou si son salon est décoré, tant que sa fille ne manque de rien et surtout pas d'amour, il est comblé.

* * *

_ Papa, Maya elle a un sapin dans son salon

John regarde sa fille ou plutôt les yeux si semblable aux siens et les mèches blondes dépasser de sous la couette moelleuse.

_ Nous, on a un Sherlock dans notre salon

Le rire joyeux ne se fait pas attendre.

_ Dad va venir me faire un bisou après ?

La voix est chargée de sommeil, pourtant elle lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle attend la réponse, la connaissant pourtant par cœur. Ce rituel est le même depuis sa naissance. Ils l'élèvent ensemble. Rosie est la fille de Sherlock au même titre que celle de John. Qu'importe ce qu 'en dit la génétique. John lui parle de Marie parfois. Rosie le réclame peu. Il ne veut rien lui imposer, mais le fait avec plaisir à chaque fois. Il a aimé Marie et elle lui a offert le plus beau des présents. Rosie.

L'enfant respire la joie. Elle a deux papas, elle ça lui va parfaitement. Son dad est drôle et moins sévère que son papa, il la laisse manger de la glace au petit-déjeuner. Il l'emmène à l'école tous les jours, revient la chercher et lui lit pleins d'histoires, souvent il lui raconte les gens aussi. Elle aussi elle apprend à déduire, pour devenir une meilleure détective encore. Mais elle sera médecin aussi comme son papa, elle elle sera les deux. Elle peut, c'est tonton qui lui a dit. Et tonton Mycroft a toujours raison. Ça fait toujours râler dad quand elle dit ça, alors elle le fait souvent. Elle pense à sa maman de temps en temps, mais pas très souvent, peut être qu'elle devrait le faire plus. Elle ne sait pas trop. Elle aime bien entendre papa en parler, dad aussi. Elle sait qu'elle est pas là et que c'est pas de sa faute, elle est au ciel. Elle a pas choisi de pas être là, papa lui a tout bien expliqué. Elle lui montrera ses dessins quand elle sera très très vieille, elle la retrouvera.

_ Bien sûr mon ange

Un sourire fend le visage enfantin, John remet en place les boucles blondes, il est prêt à se lever, mais est arrêté par sa fille

_ Papa c'était comment noël quand t'étais petit ?»

Depuis plusieurs soirs d'affilés, Rosie semble intéressée par son enfance, particulièrement pendant les fêtes. Alors il raconte, embellis un peu les choses, passe sous silence les cadavres des bouteilles qu'il retrouvait, ceux que sa sœur lui faisait chercher en lui disant que c'était un jeu, un simple cache-cache. Harry avait essayé de le protéger, avant de succomber au même vice que leur mère. Parfois, John a peur d'un peu trop leur ressembler, comme si l'alcoolisme était contagieux, alors il ne boit pas la moindre goutte d'alcool. Il le déteste, il lui a volé sa mère et sa sœur, ce monstre pernicieux. Il y a eu de bon noël, des moments agréables, quand son père était encore là, avant que tout ne s'effrite, ne s'étiole.

_ Nous aussi on avait un sapin, à défaut d'un Sherlock. On faisait du pain d'épices avec Harry et ta grand mère, le matin de la veillée de noël. On préparait aussi des gâteaux qu'on laissait au père noël, la nuit du 24. Mon père et ma mère ne travaillaient jamais pendant les fêtes, on les passait toujours ensemble. L'après midi on le passait à la patinoire. Après, on rentrait et on buvait un chocolat chaud. On mangeait sucré, parce que c'était la veille de noël et qu'on avait le droit. On se couchait tôt, aussi, je dormais dans le lit d'Harry ce soir là.  
Mais mon moment préféré, c'était le matin de noël, quand je me levais.  
Mes parents décoraient tout pendant la nuit, c'était fantastique.  
J'adorais quand la maison se paraît de rouge et d'or, j'étais fasciné par toutes les guirlandes électriques.  
Et après, on ouvrait les cadeaux et on passait la journée au chaud, ensemble. »

Rosie, s'était endormie lors de son monologue. John sourit et se retourna, à l'embrasure de la porte un Sherlock patientait. John lui céda la place auprès de leur fille, non sans voler au passage un baiser à son compagnon.

* * *

John était dans son éternel fauteuil en cuir foncé. C'était le premier objet qu'il avait acheté lors de son emménagement avec Sherlock, quinze ans plus tôt. Alors, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait encouragé à emménager chez ce parfait inconnu. Désormais il avait peut être une idée... Quelque chose en Sherlock l'avait poussé à avoir confiance, bafouant toute logique, il l'avait aimé dès le premier instant, mais avait mis un certain temps à le comprendre, à se l'avouer aussi.

C'était la veillé de noël et si Sherlock refusait de la fêter de manière traditionnelle, dans sa grande bonté, il avait consenti à sortir avec les deux Watson. Profiter de la fraîcheur et de ses deux trésors, c'était tout ce que John demandait.

Il fut étonner de voir que leur pas les avaient mené près de la patinoire. Plus encore quand Sherlock leur proposa d'y aller. John était aux anges, Rosie aussi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pour la petite fille, aussi n'eut elle pas de difficulté à chausser des patins et commencer à s'amuser sur la glace, sous l'œil attentifs de ses pères.

Sherlock aimait voir John patiner. Il le faisait sans réfléchir, mué par l'instinct tranquille, la force de l'habitude. Il adorait être sur la glace et ça transparaissait de lui. Sherlock n'avait pas envie qu'ils soient dérangé par quiconque, le détective avait donc fait privatiser la patinoire, mais il n'en avait rien dit à John qui ne s'en questionnait d'ailleurs que bien peu, c'était habituelle que la patinoire soit déserte juste avant noël.

Sherlock quant à lui errait sur la glace comme partout ailleurs, entièrement à son aise.

Ils patinaient tous les trois quand la neige commença à tomber. Londres paré de son blanc manteau sous les rires de Rosie et de Sherlock, resterait un souvenir gravé dans l'esprit de John. Il adorait sa vie, elle avait mis du temps à lui convenir vraiment, à trouver ce qui le rendait heureux. Il savait maintenant et les défendaient férocement.

John vint se lover contre le dos droit d'un Sherlock qui regardait Rosie faire des cercles en essayant d'attraper les flocons avec sa langue.

Merci

un simple mot que Sherlock fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Ils restèrent un moment là à regarder leur fille s'amuser blotti l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock avait toujours pensé que s'attacher était une faiblesse. C'était une erreur, c'était un moteur, que l'univers ose seulement s'en prendre à ces deux être et il l'apprendrait à ses dépens.

* * *

John se réveilla une peur stupide au ventre. C'était la première fois depuis près de cinq ans qu'il se réveillait seul. Sherlock n'était pas là, son torse blotti contre le dos de John, comme tous les matins. Pas de baiser, pas de mot doux. En lieu et place, sa place, justement, était gelée. Une angoisse, stupide et oppressante, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui.

_ Sherlock ?

Aucune réponse, il avait voulu sa voix sûre, elle ne lui semblait que pitoyable. Il se gourmanda intérieurement. Son compagnon était sans doute en bas au salon, à lire ou à faire une expérience quelconque. Pas besoin de se mettre dans un tel état, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sherlock ait disparu. Il en vit des centaines défiler. Irène, Moriarty, Mycroft. Il le disait lui-même, son frère, c'était sa faiblesse.

John sortit de sa chambre et son humeur lugubre laissa place à un sourire enfantin. Une odeur de pain d'épice et de miel embaumait l'air. Des guirlandes touffues rouge et or étaient disposées tout le long du couloir pour atteindre l'escalier descendant au rez-de-chaussée. Des boules argentées rehaussaient le tout et traçaient un chemin jusqu'au salon.

Un large sapin était décoré, toujours dans les mêmes teintes que John aimait tant. Dans la cuisine Sherlock et Rosie faisaient des sablés.

_ t'as vu papa, c'est comme quand tu étais petit.

Rosie de la farine sur le nez resplendissait de joie. John vint la prendre dans ses bras, la couvrant de baisers déclenchant un de ses rires clairs. Puis il embrassa Sherlock avec douceur. Il le remercierait avec plus de fougue quand ils seraient seuls.

_ c'est encore bien mieux, mon trésor.

John était sincère, c'était bien plus luxueux que dans ses souvenirs d'enfant, plus joyeux aussi. Plus tard. Mycroft, Greg et Mme Hudson viendraient et ils ouvriraient leurs cadeaux, tous ensemble. John en était ravi, noël c'était aussi un temps consacré à la famille et aux personnes que l'on aimaient.

Sherlock n'aimait pas noël, c'était une fête stupide, mais pour un sourire de John, il avait été prêt à recréer le noël parfait. Et il le referait. Chaque année.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce cinq décembre tout en guimauve._

 _Pour demain, ce sera avec le couple Kitty ( The mortal instruments Renaissance) sur le compte de TwoLoversSasuNaru_

 _à demain mes petits chats_


	4. 9 décembre

_Voilà mes petits chats, je suis en retard et je vous pris de m'en excuser, mais il est là, bel et bien. Le chapitre sur Merlin et Arthur._

 _Couple : Merthur_

 _Raintig : T pour de la violence suggérée._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Deux parties d'un unique tout._

 _L'un ne peut survivre sans l'autre, l'autre ne peut survivre sans l'un._

 _Une destinée commune. Un lien inextricable._

 _Emrys et le roi qui est et qui sera._

 _Fils qui ne se peuvent déliés. Cœurs qui ne peuvent battre qu'à l'unisson._

 _Un triomphe unique._

 _Une seule destinée._

 _Un royaume unifié ou une terre esseulée, marquée à jamais par le prix du sang. (1)_

Merlin se réveille d'un sommeil éprouvant .

Aucun son ne franchit les lèvres maltraitées par le froid.

Aucune surprise ne marque le front lisse.

La force de l'habitude. La prophétie le hante, littéralement. Nuit après nuit les même mots, l'identique sensation de givre qui infiltre ses os, glace son cœur. La voix de Kilgharrah puissante, qui raisonne en lui, fait écho à la magie, la câline, l'encourage, l'exhorte au courage, au combat aussi.

Merlin tremble. Se contraint à inspirer et expirer lentement par le nez, assis sur son lit main crispés sur ses genoux il contemple l'obscurité, mère qui le protège, qui lui offre sécurité et invisibilité aux yeux humains.

Le grand dragon crie vengeance.

Sa magie veut sévir, une vie pour des centaines.

La mort d'Uther.

Qu'est la vie d'un roi contre la survie de tout un peuple ?

Celle d'un mauvais roi de surcroît.

Merlin se concentre pour invoquer une image. Toujours la même.

Des cheveux blonds en bataille.

Un demi sourire narquois qui ne quitte jamais les traits princiers.

Une mâchoire carrée dans la droite ligne d'un menton volontaire.

Des yeux bleus, ou dans le gauche s'y perd un éclat gris, une pépite précieuse.

Merlin le sait, peu y ont prêté attention, mais dans ses prunelles d'un gris bleuté, y dansent du côté du cœur, une parcelle plus foncée, d'un bleu plus soutenu, petite touche de couleur que lui chéri.

Une trace là de leur prophétie. Toujours elle. Serpent qui ne se fait voir, mais veille toujours.

Une couverture dissimule tout hormis le visage du jeune homme, un soir d'hiver paisible, ou rien ne peut arriver, ou le monde lui-même est au repos.

_ Freagraim an glao (Je réponds à l'appel)

Les orbes se parent d'or, la magie afflue en lui, courant de vie pure qui parcourt ses veines, les réveillent, le révèle.

Comme à l'accoutumée, les pouvoirs refluent apaisés, la colère ne fera pas rage ce soir, malgré lui, le prince la tien éloignée.

Merlin se rallonge apaisé et replonge bienheureux dans le sommeil du juste.

* * *

Arthur s'entraîne comme chaque jour qui passe. La chaleur se fait attendre, pourtant les premiers

bourgeons éclosent. Gauvain croise le fer avec son prince, ne le ménage pas, personne ne le fera sur le champ de bataille. Il se doit d'être le meilleur, aucune faille n'est permise, ou c'est la mort qui l'accueillera. Merlin ne se le peut permettre, il la tiendra éloignée de lui, par magie, par cri, par courage, par sa seule conviction, son unique foi, sa profonde loyauté, Arthur vivra.

C'est son ami.

C'est son roi.

Dans cet ordre.

Gauvain l'acolyte fidèle, le sourire toujours franc, et le rire sonore, brandit son épée, feinte essaye d'atteindre son compère. Arthur est plus leste, ses coups plus rapide, plus adroits aussi. Il se bat comme d'autres dansent. Il n'a rien de la force brute de Perceval, rien non plus des passes élaborées de Lancelot. Lui voit une faille et l'exploite. Il est vif, agile, imprévisible.

Merlin laisse courir ses yeux sur le dos marqué par le maniement des armes, de fines estafilades pour la plupart, qui ressortent blanchâtres sur la peau exposée aux rayons du soleil. Il est plus confortable de se battre torse nu, Merlin le sait. Bien sûr, pas en condition réelle, mais en entraînement, comme maintenant. Il s'attarde sur les muscles qui roulent se tendent, se contractent. Gaïus lui en a appris les noms sur des schémas et des esquisses, mais c'est sur Arthur qu'il apprend le mieux.

Cette pensée le dérange alors pour la conjurer, il dévie regard sur son ami le plus proche. Les cheveux longs se perdent devant les prunelles d'un marron chaleureux. Gauvain arrogant, argue un sourire carnassier. S'il tombe ce ne sera pas sans combattre. Les épaules sont plus carrées, pas traces de l'enfance qui subsiste. Les quelques années de plus transparaissent, prouvent que par bien des aspects, Arthur n'est encore guère plus qu'un enfant. À peine dix-huit été. Un de plus que Merlin lui- même.

Il se sent si jeune parfois, quand on attend tant de lui surtout. Quand les druides l'appel Emrys, quand on lui parle de destinée à accomplir. Il aimerait pouvoir décliner, dire qu'ils doivent se fourvoyer, qu'il n'est que le maladroit Merlin et tourner talons pour aller se draper dans la tendresse bourrue de Gaius, pour ne plus jamais ressortir de leur antre. Mais il ne le peut. Sa magie l'en empêche. Elle est gourmande, elle a soif de grandir, soif de savoir, de croître, de devenir un jour ce à quoi elle aspire. Être pleinement elle. Aux yeux et à la barbe de tous.

À la barbe brune de Gauvain qui la connaît déjà. À celle rêche et blonde du pince.

Gauvain prend l'avantage en une parade qu'il tient du calme Léon. Arthur n'y a pris garde et s'expose à un méchant coup d'épée sur le flanc.

_ tuama ( Tombes)

Un éclat doré, le chevalier trébuche et octroie le magicien d'un regard noir. Merlin s'autorise à sourire, avec Gauvain il peut jouer le petit sorcier impétueux qu'il est. Il sait.

Arthur resplendit, nargue, raille un Gauvain qui maugrée. La victoire ne participe pas à rendre Arthur humble, la prochaine fois, Merlin laisserait faire les combattants.

* * *

_ Je triomphe toujours.

Dans le bac d'eau tiède, Arthur se prélasse. Il ne se pose pas la moindre question, l'eau ne refroidit jamais quand c'est Merlin qui l'a préparé, quand c'est lui qui s'occupe des usages de vigueur. Il maintient la température à chaud pour que son prince puisse s'y détendre, aussi longtemps qu'il en ressent besoin.

Les mains du sorciers, parcourt les épaules qui se décrispent sous son toucher. Il prend soin à détendre un nœud douloureux. Fais rouler entre ses doigts les muscles sollicités plus tôt. Arthur allongé et nu, l'eau le nimbant d'un cocon protecteur, l'image même de la confiance pure, les yeux clos et la tête qui repose sur la cuve en bois. Les cheveux humides frôlent le pantalon de coton grossier.

Merlin ne songe pas, ne voit pas.

Plus tard dans l'intimité de son esprit, dans celle moindre de ses quartiers , il retournera à cet instant.

À Arthur sans barrière aucune. Au Arthur que lui seul voit, jeune homme à la chaleur discrète, à la douceur qui l'est tout autant, il repensera aux gémissements qui fleurissent sans retenue, à la prudence qu'Arthur abandonne un instant. Vision qui jure tant avec le prince mesuré, toujours prêt à faire face, à faire front, les épaules contractées, la défiance en alerte.

Il songera au front détendu, au sourire de contentement, à son compère qui ne se défait pas de ses doigts alors même que la douleur n'est qu'un souvenir, que la nuit est reine et que Gaius attend.

Un serviteur a depuis longtemps abandonné un plateau de mets auquel Arthur n'accorde pas même un regard. Le fantôme s'en est allé, sans un mot, mais avec un regard jaloux, que Merlin balaye de son dédain calculé.

La moral voudrait que ce moment ne s'éternise guère plus longtemps, la bienséance ne permettrait sans doute pas ce silence tranquille, rythmé seulement par les plaintes de plaisir du prince.

Pas plus que la lueur qui anime les yeux d'un bleu profond quand ils daignent enfin s'ouvrir, Merlin s'accroche à l'éclat à cette parcelle, ce lien, cette promesse.

Le sorcier refuse de voir, la protubérance dans l'eau, de ressentir celle qui déforme ses chausses.

Merlin refuse tout simplement

Pour l'heure, il doit rentrer, comme un automate, un pantin qui a pour unique mission de regagner son logis. Quitter les prunelles qu'il ne veut pas voir l'appeler.

Il doit forcer ses mains à s'éloigner, son corps à se mouvoir.

Sa magie résiste. Elle veut rester. Arthur est son essence, sa vérité.

Alors Merlin console, rassure. Ils le retrouveront comme chaque nuit dans les songes du sorcier.

De mauvaise grâce sa magie consent à rebrousser chemin à retrouver la fraîcheur de la chaux, la tristesse du vide.

Elle sait se faire patiente. Demain Arthur sera de nouveau à ses côtés.

* * *

Merlin a fini ses corvées, il est efficace, ce jourd'hui est jour d'entraînement. Il ne veut rien manquer. Rien manquer d'Arthur. Il s'est fait serment, cette fois il n'interviendra pas. Il le laissera gagner ou perdre, seul.

Son adversaire est Perceval. La force brute et le cœur juste. Le chevalier se bat à la hache. Le prince à l'épée. Le géant est aussi rapide que sa large carrure, le lui permet. Le prince virevolte autour de lui, face à la lourdeur de son adversaire, son élégance émerveille.

Un lion qui combat un ours.

Merlin s'approche, quelques damoiselles contemplent et commentent, c'est à qui minaudera le plus.

Le sorcier n'en a cure, à l'instant où son étole rouge apparaît dans le champ de vision d'Arthur, il voit le sourire de son prince se faire féroce, ses appuis s'enfoncer dans la terre meuble. Devant son compère, il ne peut être humilié, devant Merlin il doit briller, sous peine de subir mille railleries.

Tous sont obnubilés par le combat qui fait rage.

Alors pour une unique fois, Merlin s'autorise à voir, à regarder vraiment. Arthur

Récompense des heures passer à feindre l'ignorance, l'aveuglement.

Alors il regarde, comme un nouveau-né regarde pour la première fois le soleil.

Il se laisse inonder.

Il contemple le dos aux cicatrices, aux traces du passé qui promettent l'avenir. Il admire les muscles saillants qui roule sous la peau désiré, et chaque mouvement l'hypnotise. Il voit les bras qui se contractent sur l'épée pour frapper, le sourire qui se fait fugace ou assuré, les yeux bleus brillants d'audace, les épaules dessinées, le torse tracé, la ceinture d'Apollon sculptée, il fixe les fesses fermes, les jambes fines et athlétique. Il rêve aussi, de franchir la frêle distance qui les séparent et d'écraser ses lèvres sur celle d'Arthur.

Merlin s'abreuve à ne plus en pouvoir, ne plus en vouloir, comme un soûlard. Il se laisse submerger. Pour ne plus songer, ne plus avoir peur. Ne plus voir qu'Arthur.

* * *

Arthur prend un bain, comme après chaque entraînement, comme après chaque victoire, il est triomphant. Rituel immuable. Les mains de Merlin sur ses épaules le sont tout autant.

Un moment rien qu'à eux, après la bataille.

Le combat est pour Uther, l'après pour les deux compères.

Le roi veut un fils guerrier et c'est ce qu'il a obtenu. En partie du moins.

L'Arthur tendre et aimant est à Merlin. C'est son secret, son trésor jalousement gardé.

Le visage même de l'absolu abandon. Son comparse n'est jamais plus détendue qu'en ses instants partagés, jamais plus vulnérable non plus.

Merlin se laisse porter par les doux murmure d'Arthur, par ses doigts sur la peau halée.

Il pourrait avoir Arthur, l'avoir vraiment pas uniquement dans ces moments volés.

Sa magie lui chuchote pernicieuse, qu'il n'aurait qu'un geste à faire, un simple sort anodin.

La voix de Kilgharrah raisonne en cœur.

Ce ne serait que justice, une seule vie pour toutes celle des siens dérobées, des leurs arrachées.

Arthur pourrait ignorer que la mort de son père est du fait de Merlin.

Ce ne pourrait être qu'un tragique accident.

Leurs vies pourraient être plus douce, moins drapée de mensonge et de faux semblant.

Merlin pourrait être sorcier reconnu.

Reconnu au bras d'Arthur.

Sans Uther, tout deviendrait possible, ou du moins plus atteignable.

Tuer ? N'est ce pas là ce qu'ils reprochent au roi ?

Merlin se rabroue. Il a pris sa décision, il y a des lunes rondes déjà. Son cœur ne sera pervertie ni par haine, ni par soif de vengeance.

Arthur mérite mieux qu'un être qui fomente contre son père, contre son roi.

Merlin fera preuve de patience, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Aussi longtemps que le sort l'exigera. Il n'abrégera pas la vie d'Uther. Qu'importe s'il est dans son bon droit, qu'importe s'il en ressent l'envie. Quand Arthur pleura son père disparu, Merlin n'y sera pour rien, et pourra être l'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Le fidèle allié, la main qu'il pourra serrer.

Arthur ouvre les yeux et plonge dans les yeux clairs. Merlin veut fuir devant l'intensité, devant le désir ardent, mais une main l'en empêche impérieuse, puis les yeux sont à nouveau clos.

_ Que ne ferais je pour toi.

Un promesse à peine murmurée, si Merlin n'avait vu les lèvres pleine remuer il n'auraient crus ses pauvres oreilles

_ je laisserais vivre pour toi.

Un serment. Une attente.

Une destinée commune.

Un amour qui ne se peut soumettre.

L'amour triomphe de tout, en tout temps, toujours.

* * *

(1) La prophétie revue par mes soins, parce que finalement sauf erreur de ma part on ne l'a jamais vraiment en entier

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus, une touche d'espoir finale, haut les cœurs.

Pour demain on retourne à du Malec avec mon adorable et adoré TwoLoversSasuNaru, sur son compte donc.

À demain.


	5. 12 décembre

_OS de TwoLoversSasuNaru_

 _Bonsoir à tous !_

 _De retour avec un petit jour de retard, vous m'excuserez ;). Pour cet OS, petit conseil, si vous êtes sensibles, on sort le paquet de mouchoirs._

 _Pairing : Spirk_

 _RATING : M_

 _SPOILERS : Star Trek Into Darkness dont j'ai royalement modifié la fin._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Des territoires désertiques à perte de vue. Quel que soit l'endroit où s'arrêtait son regard, Spock voyait du sable encore et encore.

Le temple où il se trouvait en était entouré sur des kilomètres. Le bâtiment était éloigné de toutes habitations, de toutes villes. L'idéal pour atteindre ce pourquoi il était venu, pour effectuer ce rituel.

Mais ce sable doré, c'était aussi la couleur des cheveux de Jim. Cette teinte si belle, si chaude. Jim.

Son capitaine.

Son ami.

Son...

Il n'était plus. Jim n'était plus et le soleil de la Nouvelle Vulcain avait l'air de s'en assombrir. Deux mois que cette tragédie s'était nouée, que Jim avait péri irradié pour sauver l'équipage de l'Enterprise. Sa famille, comme son capitaine les surnommait. Cette famille qui l'avait abandonné.

Spock plus que les autres, il n'avait pas pu sauver Jim.

Spock se souvenait avec vivacité de la main de son capitaine plaquée à la sienne à travers la vitre, de ses doigts s'écartant pour épouser la forme des siens. Spock aurait voulu parler, exprimer tout ce qui lui comprimait le cœur à cet instant. Mais il n'avait pu, submergé par l'image de Jim se mourant, par ses yeux bleus qui pâlissaient à vue d'œil. Ses yeux céruléens brillaient d'habitude d'une telle vitalité. Ces yeux que Spock avait appris à lire avec une étonnante facilité.

Pour comprendre son ami, Spock n'avait jamais pu utiliser ses connaissances théoriques des humains, car Jim avait un don pour briser toutes les barrières, pour parer l'attendu avec l'inattendu.

Jim était fascinant et Spock aimait le regarder. Par étude, penseraient sans doute ses compatriotes vulcains. Mais c'était tellement différent. Bien sûr, son capitaine était un sujet d'étude remarquable, mais il était plus. Il était l'intelligence, la spontanéité, la bienveillance, la confiance, la passion, l'action, l'amour...tant de mots convenaient à Jim.

Kirk était un soleil qui irradiait sur son équipage, pas comme un roi soleil arrogant, plutôt comme un astre qui vous réchauffait de sa chaleur bienveillante, de sa douce luminosité. Il savait apporter ce qui manquait à chacun.

Un manque de confiance ? Il savait booster mieux que personne. Un coup de mou ? Il savait partager son énergie. Un manque d'intérêt ? Il savait communiquer son enthousiasme.

Spock serra les poings et inspira profondément. Il devait se raisonner, apaiser cette douleur qui le broyait. Son ascendance Vulcaine devait prendre le dessus sur celle humaine. Il devait rationaliser cette souffrance.

Il avait vécu une perte, une perte était toujours source de douleur. Il avait perdu son capitaine, il avait été son second pendant longtemps, c'était logique d'avoir du mal à surmonter sa mort. Il avait perdu un ami, c'était logique de suffoquer. C'était logique de vouloir annihiler ses émotions qui étaient une tempête qui ne s'apaisait pas depuis le décès de Jim.

Se calmer, inspirer, expirer, souffler, se reprendre, réfléchir. Il devait agir comme un vulcain, ne pas laisser les émotions le submerger. Mais son côté vulcain le torturait aussi.

«Tu n'as pas perdu qu'un capitaine, qu'un ami. Tu as perdu tellement plus, tu as perdu un lien, un lien qui ne pourra jamais se recréer auprès d'un autre. »

Spock regarda les lourdes portes qui allaient s'ouvrir dans quelques minutes pour le faire entrer dans ce qui serait son monde pendant deux à six ans. Le temps qu'il y arrive, qu'il arrive à imposer la logique dans sa vie comme seule loi universelle, comme seul choix sensé.

Dans sa longue robe blanche, Spock attendait, prêt à faire ce pas.

_Vous trouvez, c'est comme chercher un grain de sable multicolore dans une putain d'étendue désertique.

Spock se retourna à cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais qu'il pensait ne jamais réentendre.

_Docteur McCoy ?, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

_Oui lui-même, au fin fond de votre foutue planète pour vous trouver. C'est quoi ce truc ?, demanda Bones en faisant un geste circulaire, balayant le bâtiment.

Leonard avait mauvaise mine, barbu, émacié, il flottait dans son tee-shirt bleu, le bleu virait d'ailleurs au noir, le fin tissu était troué à plusieurs endroits. Et cette odeur, McCoy puait l'alcool, était-il retombé dans ses anciens démons ? À n'en pas douter, bourbon, scotch, vodka, toutes ces effluves émanaient de Bones.

Spock n'était pas surpris, les humains avaient le don de se raccrocher à des plaisirs futiles quand ils souffraient. Jim, lui avait expliqué que les drogues douces ou dures étaient des anesthésies de l'âme. Une brèche dangereuse, mais qui permettait de ne plus souffrir pendant quelques heures. Spock avait compris la teneur de cette explication, même s'il ne l'approuvait pas.

Mais actuellement, une anesthésie lui ferait le plus grand bien.

_Docteur McCoy, que faites-vous ici ?

_Je suis venu vous voir, gobelin, pardi ! Depuis la mort...enfin c'est le bordel, l'équipage a éclaté. Plus personne ne voulait travailler sur l'Enterprise.

Ça, Spock le savait. L'Enterprise était lié à Jim, éternellement. Aucun membre n'avait voulu rester avec le nouveau capitaine du vaisseau, il ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur de leur capitaine, de leur ami. Kirk avait fait de l'équipage une famille, peu de capitaines pouvaient se vanter d'avoir fait de même. Certains membres travaillaient maintenant dans les bureaux de Starfleet à l'image d'Uhura, d'autres servaient dans d'autres vaisseaux comme Sulu et Chekov, petit couple discret qui faisait maintenant partie de l'équipage du Franklin, d'autres encore avaient rejoint le civil comme Scotty qui avait créé sa propre entreprise de maintenance mécanique. Il avait quitté son Enterprise adoré, lui qui avait vu mourir son capitaine et été resté impuissant. Une machine ne primait pas sur l'humain, même Spock était capable de le dire.

_J'ai connaissance de cette information.

_Formidable, vous en avez connaissance. Vous avez un ordinateur, ici ?, se moqua Bones.

_Je ne suis ici que depuis ce matin. Et j'ai gardé contact avec Nyota.

_Contraint et forcé, à mon avis, laissa filtrer McCoy, acide.

_En effet, reconnut Spock.

Il ne voulait plus être rattaché à Starfleet par quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Ses uniformes étaient enfermés dans un coffre qui avait fini dans le grenier de la maison de son père. Et il avait coupé les liens avec toute la famille de l'Enterprise mais, Uhura s'était entêtée à ne pas le laisser filer. Il savait que n'ayant pas tous les éléments de l'histoire, Nyota avait tout de même, une idée assez précise de ce qui se jouait en Spock. Elle avait sans doute compris la teneur du lien qui l'unissait à Jim.

_ Vous avez agi comme un putain de fantôme et c'est pas très classe, ça !, maugréa Bones.

_Je m'en excuse Docteur McCoy mais au vu des...circonstances, j'ai jugé préférable de m'éloigner.

Spock ne pouvait expliquer plus. Il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses émotions, lui qui avait toujours appris à les réfréner. Qu'importe s'il ressentait un cataclysme, il ne pouvait le formuler en mots. Encore moins à un Bones qui portait sa propre souffrance sur tout son être.

_C'est que des mots, ça ! Bref !, dit Leonard dans un geste d'humeur. Sulu et Chekov se sont retrouvés ici pendant l'une de leur mission. Ils se sont dit, «C'est une bonne occasion de voir ce bon vieux Spock. »...

_Docteur, le terme vieux ne me qualifie nullem...

_Taisez-vous, lutin. Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur a répondu ? Que vous faisiez un genre de retraite dans la maison de votre père avant de faire une espèce de cérémonie secrète dont ils ont tu le nom. Bref, Sulu et Chekov ont jugé bon de me mettre au courant pour démêler tout ça.

_Vous n'aviez nul besoin de vous infliger ce long voyage, répondit aimablement Spock.

_J'ai quitté une bouteille de brandy pour avoir une explication, alors vous avez intérêt à m'en servir une sur un plateau d'argent, contra Bones en s'installant par terre contre une des larges baies vitrées.

La pièce était, en effet, dépourvue d'assise quelconque. Le dénuement le plus total. On n'avait pas besoin de confort quand on s'apprêtait à effectuer cet apprentissage.

_C'est quoi cette tenue de vierge pour commencer?, lança Bones.

_C'est une toge, Docteur McCoy, expliqua Spock.

_Continuez.

_Kolinahr-ho-rah'saian.

_Je ne suis pas Nyota, ma connaissance du Vulcain se limite à...rien du tout.

Bones était d'une humeur orageuse. Spock ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même quand Jim le mettait dans tous ses états parce qu'il ne venait pas à ses visites médicales. Même quand Kirk avait eu une jambe cassée, il avait trouvé le moyen de repousser pendant plusieurs heures son passage à l'infirmerie. Spock avait constaté cela, impuissant. Jim l'avait malgré tout écouté en mettant sa jambe en hauteur. Une victoire en soi.

_C'est ma tenue pour ma cérémonie du kolinahr.

_Explicitez.

_C'est une robe que je porterais tout le long du processus pour acquérir une logique totale et supprimer toute émotion.

_Vous allez éradiquer vos sentiments ?!, s'insurgea Bones.

_Nous voyons plutôt cela comme une purification des sentiments, afin d'embrasser une logique pure. C'est un grand achèvement d'arriver à ce stade, peu de vulcains y parviennent, termina stoïquement Spock.

_Vous agissez déjà comme des putains de robots dans votre peuple. Et vous avez un apprentissage pour enfoncer le clou ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

_Vous n'êtes pas vulcain, notre logique peut vous dépasser.

_Votre logique ?! Ce n'est pas logique de se purger de ses émotions. Vous savez ce que vous êtes ?

_Docteur McCoy...

_Lâche, cria Bones.

Le mot résonna dans la pièce en marbre et avec une immense clarté. Le visage de Spock resta neutre, refusant de montrer son trouble. Le mot de Bones l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_La lâcheté est une donnée qui n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans mon choix, répondit Spock avec force.

_Ah oui ? Alors vous êtes quoi ? Vous préférez éradiquer votre souffrance, plutôt que l'affronter. Vous avez un putain d'apprentissage pour ça. Mais nous autres, on affronte. Scotty, Nyota, Sulu, Chekov. Tout l'équipage !

Spock resta silencieux un long moment face au coup d''éclat. Comment expliquer que leur douleur n'était rien par rapport à la sienne. Il ne doutait pas de leur réelle souffrance. McCoy avait perdu son meilleur ami, son petit frère turbulent.

_J'ai ouvert sa putain de housse mortuaire pour constater sa mort !, hurla Bones. Et tous les jours de ma putain de vie, je gère ma douleur.

_Docteur, en quoi ma méthode et la vôtre sont différentes ? Vous buvez pour vous anesthésier, je choisis un autre chemin.

_Un chemin qui va faire de vous une coquille vide, Spock. Jim n'aurait pas aimé ça.

Spock entra en furie à cette annonce et son poing s'écrasa dans le mur à ses côtés, laissant une marque net.

_Ne me dites pas ce que le capitaine aurait pensé. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de parler à sa place.

_C'est normal de souffrir Spock, vous l'aimez. Mais même si vous ne ressentez plus grâce à ce truc, la réalité restera toujours identique. Il est mort.

Spock resta interloqué, cela s'exprima avec un unique sourcil pointant vers le haut. Était il si transparent que Bones avait compris ses sentiments à l'égard de son capitaine ? Il avait pourtant toujours veillé à les taire un maximum en la présence des autres, ne s'autorisant que des regards appuyés quand ils étaient seuls. Comme lors de leurs parties d'échecs, ces moments suspendus qui étaient maintenant entachés par l'ombre de la mort. Alors qu'avant, ils n'exprimaient que le bonheur dans sa forme la plus pure.

Tous ses souvenirs de Jim était irrémédiablement déformés par le spectre de la mort, comme si elle avait rodé autour d'eux des années sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte.

_Vous ne niez pas, laissa filtrer Leonard sous le choc. Je pensais que vous alliez avec force logique me montrer mon erreur.

_Je ne peux nier ce qui est en partie vérité.

_En partie ? Vous l'aimez ou pas, il n'y pas de demi-mesure dans l'amour !, s'exclama Bones.

Pourquoi les vulcains se plaisaient à compliquer tout ? Pourquoi Spock avait-il ajouté cela alors qu'il ne niait pas ? Difficile de nier de toute manière ce qui irradiait de lui. McCoy avait trop souvent constaté les regards à la dérobée, les frôlements impromptus venant de Kirk et que le gobelin ne repoussait pas, leurs discussions animées où le reste du monde avait l'air de s'effacer pour les laisser profiter uniquement de la présence de l'autre. Jim et Spock avaient été comme le feu et le vent. Spock renforçait la force de Kirk, sans Spock en second, Jim n'aurait pas été le capitaine d'exception qu'il avait été.

Et pour le demi-vulcain, Jim était le seul à faire taire ses tourments et tout le monde le savait. Jim était entier avec Spock, le poussait dans ses retranchements si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, lui tendait une main secourable quand cela été profitable. Jim était un chef d'orchestre qui connaissait toujours la musique qui convenait à Spock.

Ils se comprenaient en un coup d'œil, un haussement de sourcil, un geste. Le reste de l'équipage y voyait de l'anodin, eux saisissaient tous les tenants et aboutissants. Ils lisaient en l'autre avec une simplicité effrayante.

Jim et Spock s'aimaient et ils n'y avaient bien qu'eux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Pour être aveugle à cette émotion alors qu'ils se comprenaient si bien pour les autres sentiments.

Bones avait réussi à persuader Jim de parler à Spock, la veille de la tragédie. Ils avaient manqué de temps pour vivre leur évidence.

_La demi-mesure n'existe pas chez les vulcains, Docteur McCoy. La notion dont je vais vous parler vous semblera obscure et je m'en excuse.

_Accouchez Spock, s'exaspéra Leonard.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de donner la vie se rapproche...

_C'est une expression. Je ne suis pas pour les longs discours.

_T'hy'la. C'est ce que Jim était pour moi, révéla Spock.

Sa voix lui semblait désespérée, fragile. Le dire à voix haute était effrayant. Il avait perdu cette personne si unique, que certains vulcains ne rencontraient jamais. Il était même rare ce lien. Et lui l'avait, le chérissait en silence et l'avait perdu sans pouvoir le vivre pleinement.

Sa douleur était si intense car Jim était tout, Jim était l'absolu, le point de non-retour. Jim était la définition même du mot amour pour Spock. Comment expliquer cela ? Comment expliquer qu'il préférait ne plus ressentir, car vivre avec cette douleur était insoutenable ? Comment expliquer que son cœur était un gouffre s'ouvrant sur le néant ? Comment expliquer que son père avait banni l'idée que son fils ait pu nouer ce lien avec un homme humain, niant l'amour de Spock ? Comment expliquer que tout le poussait vers le kolinahr ?

Plus ressentir lui semblait être la plus belle des bénédictions. Plus de douleur à chaque levé, plus de souffrance à chaque coucher, plus de chagrin qui le suppliciait chaque jour un peu plus. Spock n'en avait cure d'atteindre la logique pure, il voulait juste cesser de ressentir la perte de son t'hy'la chaque jour un peu plus fort, un peu plus intensément. Comme une corde qu'on tend et qui finit par se rompre. Spock sombrait depuis que les yeux bleus s'étaient éteints.

Spock voulait cesser d'être humain, car il ressentait trop fort, cessé d'être vulcain, car on lui avait offert un t'hy'la pour le lui reprendre. Une coquille vide comme le disait Bones, ça lui allait. Il ne serait plus rien.

Bones restait silencieux, comprenant qu'il se jouait en Spock un tumulte qu'il ne pouvait briser. Il le laissa se fracasser. Le regardant, impuissant. Il ne savait ce que voulait dire t'hy'la, mais il comprenait que c'était plus qu'on ne pouvait verbaliser.

_Frère, ami, amant. C'est la définition la plus proche que je peux vous donner même si cela est un piètre reflet du mot, expliqua Spock.

Poings serrés, mâchoire crispée, dos tendu. Bones comprit ce que cela avait coûté à Spock de lui dire ces mots.

_Bon sang, Spock. Jim et vous avez tant manqué. Il vous aimait aussi. Aussi intensément que ce mot que vous essayez de me retranscrire. Il en était si effrayé, qu'il n'osait pas vous en parler. Vous auriez pu tant avoir si seulement...

Leonard laissa une unique larme s'échouer sur son visage.

_Je suis désolé, Spock.

Le demi-vulcain reçut cette révélation avec une violence inouïe, Jim l'aimait. Jim était son t'hy'la et il l'aimait. Comme il avait dû souffrir, lui qui ne s'attachait jamais. Et Spock ne le soupçonnait même pas.

Bones venait d'ouvrir une nouvelle brèche d'une douleur vivace en lui mais, il choisit de le remercier.

_Je vous remercie de cette information, Docteur McCoy.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un grincement affreux sonnant le glas de leur conversation.

_Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela, Spock, dit Leonard en se relevant

_Puis-je ?, demanda le vulcain, en approchant deux doigts de la tempe du médecin.

Bones opina et la fusion mentale s'opéra. En quelques secondes, la violence de la douleur de Spock le submergea, le faisant suffoquer, lui lacérant le cœur, l'amenant aux portes de la folie, il allait y plonger quand Spock brisa le contact.

McCoy tomba au sol, terriblement affaibli. Sa souffrance, qu'il jugeait incommensurable, lui paraissait dérisoire face à celle de Spock.

_Comment pouvez-vous survivre à ça ?

_Je ne survis pas, d'où mon choix.

Leonard le comprit, enfin. Il devait laisser Spock se purger si cela pouvait le sauver. Mais est-ce que réellement quelqu'un pouvait être sauvé d'un tel amour ?

_Je vous prie d'accepter cela, Docteur. C'est le symbole que je porterais une fois que j'aurais atteint la logique pure. Logique, représenté par le signe que vous trouverez au centre du pendentif.

Spock tendit à Bones, une feuille pliée en quatre.

_Merci, mon ami, dit Spock avec un sourire.

Un sourire faible mais sincère. Spock rejoint la grande prêtresse et disparut derrière les lourdes portes.

Leonard déplia la feuille. Un médaillon y était dessiné. Au centre, un œil ouvert, le symbole de la logique totale. Mais tout autour, camouflé dans des entrelacs purement esthétiques, Bones reconnut l'Enterprise, l'emblème de Starfleet et surtout trois lettres. J.T.K. James Tiberius Kirk.

Spock faisait le choix d'éradiquer ses sentiments, mais pas de nier qui il était. Un commandent en second de Starfleet ayant trouvé en son capitaine, l'amour dans son sens le plus noble. Ayant trouvé un t'hy'la.

* * *

 _J'espère ne pas avoir causé trop de larmes. Ne m'en veuillez pas le cas échéant. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, il était temps de la mettre en mots._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Je vous invite à aller lire le nouveau OS de Sithmaith qui est publié sur mon compte._

 _Bisous mes sucres d'orge_


	6. 17 décembre

Bonsoir mes petits chats.

On commence une nouvelle semaine en ce glacial mardi.

Tout d'abord petit point recap.

La semaine dernière étant un peu compliquée niveau publication, j'ai trois OS de retard.

J'en rattrape donc un aujourd'hui celui d'hier en fait

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée je publierais celui de demain, je pense ne pas avoir le temps demain.

Dans la semaine j'espère pouvoir rattraper celui du 11/12 et du 15/12, probablement plutôt en fin de semaine

Voilà j'espère que c'est à peu près clair ^^

Pour ce petit chapitre on retourne donc à du Fluffy avec du JohnLock.

Raiting : K+

Pairing : JohnLock, avec du Mystrade en arrière plan, que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas

* * *

Un trait d'abord épais pour tracer la mâchoire carrée. Un travail plus fin sur les cheveux pour leur donner matière et profondeur. Gommer pour apporter de la lumière. Foncer les yeux, dessiner la bouche pulpeuse. La petite faucette discrète du côté gauche. Le sourire chaleureux. Jouer avec les ombres et le clair-obscur. Estomper à l'aide d'un mouchoir pour un résultat éthéré.

Le fusain s'active sur la feuille au grain presque lisse. Sherlock dessine. John du fond de son fauteuil moelleux, n'a pas besoin de voir le résultat pour savoir qui est le modèle.  
Il le sait.  
C'est lui.  
Le détective aime dessiner ce qu'il a sous les yeux, du moins est-ce ce qu'il dit, et souvent c'est John qu'il a à porté. Après tout ils sont colocataires, c'est donc normal, proximité oblige.

Retravailler les yeux, leur donner plus de vie, un éclat joyeux, pur, sincère.

Pas d'affaire depuis plusieurs jours. Sherlock dessine comme il joue du violon, comme il résout une énigme, il est entièrement subjugué, submergé, absolument appliqué, son attention toute dédiée à sa tâche. Sherlock est incapable de faire deux choses en même temps. Quand il s'implique, c'est entièrement, il ne fait pas semblant, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Il aime de la même manière. Mycroft, John. Sherlock s'attache peu, un euphémisme.  
Bien sûr, il se revendique comme marié à son travail, alors pas d'amour romantique pour lui. Cette pensée rassure autant qu'elle agace John. Un curieux mélange.  
Toutefois, il est capable d'aimer, ça John en est certain. Il le voit, il le sait. Au pli soucieux du front, quand Mycroft ne répond pas à son message dans la seconde, au tressautement de sa lèvre supérieure quand il a entendu Anderson dire que le « suppôt de sa majesté était trop froid pour être vrai », au thé parfaitement préparé que John trouve invariablement le matin quand il se réveille, au corps de Sherlock toujours tendu vers lui quand il entre dans une pièce, au ton railleur, mais toujours affectueux qu'il n'utilise qu'avec ces deux-là. .  
Lui a le droit de railler son frère, de charrier John, de les provoquer. Mais lui seul à ce droit.

Mycroft est son grand frère, son protecteur, n'en déplaise à Sherlock, il peut s'en défendre à corps et à cris, mais John voit clair dans son jeu. Dans leur jeu. Ils s'aiment, ils ne savent pas se le dire, pas se le montrer non plus, encore moins, se le prouver, mais ils s'aiment. À leur manière. Avec le temps John a appris à voir la complicité derrière les piques, l'affection cachée par les mots durs.

Le détective a besoin de se sentir aimé, chéri. Être un proche de Sherlock n'est pas facile, il est excessif, possessif, exclusif. Son frère n'y échappe pas. Bien au contraire. Ça a même failli coûté à Mycroft sa relation avec Greg.  
Sherlock d'abord. Sherlock en premier lieu. Toujours. Il se l'est promis. Le respecte comme un mantra, le sien.  
Alors quand d'un mouvement d'humeur le détective avait lancé à son frère, lui ou moi. L'aîné n'avait pas hésité, pas failli un instant.

John aurait pu sermonner. Si ça n'avait été qu'un caprice, qu'une ultime bravade, qu'une manière de plus d'égratigner Mycroft. Mais la vérité était toute autre.  
Sherlock était terrifié. Il avait vu la peur brute dans les prunelles claires. Un fugace instant. Une seconde ou le détective n'avait pu cacher ce qu'il ressentait, n'avait pu le camoufler sous des dizaines de couches de sarcasmes, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Sherlock avait peur qu'on lui vole son frère, il craignait que Greg le lui dérobe. Il n'y avait plus confiance absolue, plus arrogance dans les orbes pales. John voyait le petit garçon qui tenait la main de son grand frère dans la sienne pour se rassurer, qui se cachait derrière lui pour qu'il le protège d'un monde qui lui semblait étranger.  
Mycroft c'était son bouclier, John sa passerelle sur le monde. Il avait besoin des deux. .

Ils étaient ce jour-là dans leur appartement à Baker streat. Greg et Mycroft étaient là. Sherlock avait lancé son ultimatum, soudainement. Une pensée désagréable l'avait effleuré, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

_ Toi.

Le mot avait filtré et les prunelles couleur d'orage étaient sereines. Mycroft le rassurerait autant de fois qu'il en aurait besoin. Il ne savait pas toujours comment s'y prendre, mais au moins s'y employait il.  
Greg n'avait pas bronché, il savait, il faisait avec.  
Il était certain que Sherlock n'en pensait pas un mot. Il ne blesserait pas son frère de la sorte, pas sur ce sujet. Sherlock n'était pas mauvais de nature, neutre le plus souvent, mais pas purement méchant. Il avait simplement besoin de se rappeler qu'il était encore la priorité de Mycroft. Qu'il n'en serait jamais différemment.  
Depuis la conversation, était close.

John regarde Sherlock dessiner. Cette passion totale sur le visage anguleux est fascinante, hypnotisente. Le médecin ne se lasserait jamais de cette vision.

Floutter les lignes trop nettes. Leur donner plus de corps.  
Voilà le croquis est terminé.  
Un picotement désagréable bien connu lui parcourt l'échine.  
Le dessin ne rend que piètrement hommage à la réalité.  
Il l'a dessiné des centaines de fois, pourtant à chaque esquisse le même sentiment. Il ne parvient pas à tout refléter de John, à le cerner parfaitement. C'est grisant et frustrant.  
C'est John.

* * *

Ils marchent dans les rues de Londres, leur respiration se mélange en un unique nuage de brume. Depuis quand ont ils l'habitude de se promener aussi proche l'un de l'autre? Depuis qu'ils se connaissent sans doute.

Un rire grave s'échappe de Sherlock, un sourire enfantin illumine le visage pâle.  
Il neige.  
Sherlock adore la neige.  
Il est capable de garder des morceaux humains dans son frigo et de faire voler les flocons en riant.  
Il est beau quand il lâche prise. Sherlock est toujours lui, il s'impose au monde, qu'importe s'il est près, qu'importe s'il l'accepte. C'est à l'univers de se plier à lui, pas le contraire.

Sherlock n'a jamais froid, portant le rose pare ses joues et son nez, ça lui donne des airs d'Apollon presque fragile, dans son éternel manteau avec son air théâtral, il défit le monde. Il rit encore met des coups de pied dans la neige, attrape les flocons sous les regards intrigués, amusés ou exaspéré.s

John lui est fasciné, touché au cœur par tout ce qu'est Sherlock. Intelligent, irritant, intuitif, beau sarcastique, drôle, craintif, attachant, mystérieux, intriguant, merveilleux, inconscient.  
John sourit tout est incomplet. Il n'y a pas de mot pour Sherlock. Il devrait en inventer un, un aussi pour ce qu'il ressent, mais pour ça peut être en existe t'il déjà un.

Ils passent dans une rue décorée et soudain John vient caresser les lèvres rosies avec les siennes. Un simple effleurement, à cela s'oppose une moue de Sherlock ou se mêle plaisir et surprise.

_ Il y a plein de gui, tu connais la coutume argue John les yeux brillants de malice.

_ Les coutumes ne sont que des excuses, je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour t'embrasser.

Une nouvelle étreinte, plus sûre cette fois. La main de John prend le visage de son détective en coupe avec une infinie douceur. Il ne veut risquer d'effrayer Sherlock, cela fait si longtemps qu'il attend.

Un premier baiser, une première éteinte, une promesse qui est loin d'être la première.

* * *

Voilà, alors ce 17 décembre ?

Des bisous et à tout à l'heure ^^


	7. 19 décembre

_Voilà donc l'os du 19/12 un peu en avance ^^ enfin du coup on est le 19/12 mais très tôt enfin bref._

 _Du Sterek pour cette fois_

 _Raiting : M présence de lime_

 _Bonne lecture mes petits chats_

* * *

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, mais il en allait toujours ainsi.

Parfois, Derek se demandait même, comment il parvenait encore à rentrer chez lui, aux petites heures du jours. L'instinct de survie sans doutes. Le fait qu'il ne connaissait rien d'autre aussi. Il avait été élevé comme un loup, c'était profondément ancré en lui.

À dire vrai, il détestait les transformations, ça faisait un mal de chien, mais il aimait être loup. Les odeurs de la foret, des proies qui décampaient devant lui quand elles le sentaient, les fragrances des écorces d'arbres qui embaumaient tout.

Il aimait traquer. Repérer une proie et la suivre. Attendre le moment adéquat pour enfin passer à l'attaque et triompher. Il adorait s'endormir en sécurité à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, le ventre plein de viande délicieuse. Il recherchait la sensation d'être un enfant de la nuit, d'être à sa place dans l'obscurité, protégé, appelé, reconnu par la lune, sa mère.

Être loup c'était reposant. Il n'y avait qu'à chasser, manger, se défendre et dormir. Tout était d'une simplicité naturelle, seule l'immédiateté de l'instant importait. La notion de lendemain lui échappait sous cette forme. Tout comme les couleurs, ce qui n'en rendait pourtant pas son monde plus fade, bien au contraire. Tout était alors plus intenses, les bruits, les odeurs, la sensation de ce qu'il foulait sous ses pattes.

Il se prenait souvent à penser juste après une transformation, qu'il pourrait demeurer loup. Il le pouvait, certain le faisait, choisissait la vie lupine pour toujours.

Lui ne se l'autorisait pas, ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il se devait de s'accrocher à ça.

La meute avait besoin de lui. Scott avait besoin de lui. Stiles aussi. Stiles. Derek refoula son image, il ne voulait pas penser au jeune homme.

Pourtant l'envie de simplement partir était bien souvent trop présente, aussi juste avant de se transformer s'obligeait il à penser à la meute, à sa soeur et parfois dans l'intimité de son esprit, il s'autorisait à invoquer l'image de Stiles. Malgré tout, il voulait également rester pour lui.

Derek savait que comme d'habitude Stiles l'attendait, il avait investit les lieux, s'était enfilé toute une cafetière pour rester éveillé, avait dévalisé le frigo, puis c'était finalement affalé sur son canapé avec une tasse de café et un bouquin.

Le loup avait besoin de cette constance rassurante. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris quand sur une branche d'arbre, près du manoir l'attendait négligemment accroché un de ses vieux pantalons. L'humain l'avait épinglé là pour lui. Ils n'en étaient plus à la pudeur, mais c'était toutefois une agréable attention.

Stiles était seul, il venait toujours seul, Derek sentait à l'intérieur une odeur de papier, de menthe, d'encre, de beurre de cacahuète et de sirop d'érable. Stiles était bien là, comme toujours. C'était un mélange de senteur étrangement enivrant pour Derek. Beaucoup trop Stiles pour son propre bien.

Pourquoi diable y avait il des marches devant cette foutue maison? Les escalader étaient un véritable supplice. Les gravir avec tous les os rompu étaient un vrai calvaire.

À l'intérieur, Derek savait qu'une mine narquoise et fatiguée l'y attendait, alors grimpa t'il ces quelques marches comme d'autres l'Everest.

* * *

Stiles. À chaque fois qu'il prenait l'envie à ce satané loup bougon de faire cavalier seul, c'était pareil. Il arrivait chez son compère avant le coucher du soleil. Il s'asseyait sur l'éternel canapé de Derek. Un jour il comprendrait qu'ils étaient une meute, que plus jamais il ne serait seul. Un jour il comprendrait que plus jamais le lycéen ne le laisserait être seul.

Puis au bout d'un temps certain, Derek partait et Stiles attendait. Il l'observait toujours se transformer, pour une raison qui échappait au jeune garçon, ça le fascinait. Quand l'humain laissait place au loup, Derek n'existait plus vraiment et pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans les prunelles lupine Stiles retrouvait toujours son comparse.

Durant la nuit Stiles ne dormait pas, il attendait. Il enchaînait les cafés pour ne pas sombrer, lisait beaucoup. C'était idiot, terriblement idiot cette sensation de ne pas devoir laisser Derek seul. Il l'était qu'importait s'il s'endormait ou non. Dans les bois le loup était seul. Pourtant son compère avait la sensation qu'il devait être là, comme une balise pour que Derek retrouve sa route. Il savait pourtant qu'avec ou sans lui, d'instinct le métamorphe saurait retourner chez lui. Ce n'était pas la présence de son ami qui l'attirait, mais bien son foyer. Néanmoins, Stiles ne pouvait se résoudre à être ailleurs, juste au cas où, il demeurait ici, affalé sur le canapé relevant à peine le nez de l'assassin royal pour accueillir son ami.

_ Te voilà enfin chéri et moi qui t'attendais pour dîner. Tu passes la nuit à errer dehors et quand tu rentres tu marches pas droit. T'as des explications à me donner ?

Naturellement non, Stiles ne pouvait décemment lui demander simplement comment il allait, il restait lui après tout.

_ Je vais t'en donner des raisons de pas marcher droit moi »

Le ton était traînant, mais pas dénué d'humour. Derek allait bien, aussi bien qu'il pouvait aller du moins. Aussi discrètement que possible Stiles se remit à respirer. L'air, ce traître, n'avait pas voulu retrouver jusqu'alors le chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Il avait eut peur, comme à chaque fois, mais il se gardait bien de le reconnaître, même face à lui même.

Forts de leurs habitudes, Derek pris la place qui semblait lui revenir aux côtés de Stiles, ce dernier s'affalant littéralement sur le loup , la tête sur ses genoux.

_ Fais donc

Une main douce vint s'échouer dans la tignasse du jeune garçon. Se balancer des vannes vaseuses, c'étaient leurs moyens d'expressions par défauts.

_ Ne me provoque pas

Derek encra ses yeux foncées dans les prunelles noisettes. Stiles ne détourna pas le regard. Il aimait leurs moments de complicité.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

Un affrontement de plus. Entre eux ça terminait toujours ainsi, en rapport de force. C'était leur jeu. Leur manière d'être ensemble. Stiles ne demandait pas mieux. Le regard du loup se fit plus vibrant, que cherchait il au juste ? Un sourire fleurit sur les traits clairs.

_ Tu devrais faire davantage attention à tes petites fesses l'humain

Toujours souriant, Stiles avait les yeux clos. Il n'allait pas tarder à sombrer. Alors Derek tendit un bras pour attraper un vieux plaid et en couvrir son acolyte. Avec douceur, il laissa une main retracer doucement les traits du visage de son compère, sous le contact le jeune homme lâcha un soupir d'aise.

_ Qui te dis que ce n'est pas toi qui y passera mon loup ?

_Et mon droit d'aînesse ? Tu n'oserais passer outre

Ces quelques années en plus, Derek en abusait bien souvent plus que de raison.

_Que tu crois

Et sur ces mots à peine murmuré, Stiles s'endormit.

* * *

Des rêves, Stiles en faisait souvent, sur Derek parfois. Littéralement, parc contre c'était une première. Mais le sommeil ne lui permettait pas de se rappeler de cela.

Stiles devait se réveiller, maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En avait il seulement envie ? Pas sur.

Derek était là face à lui. Torse nu. Ce foutu loup, il lui arrivait de porter un tee shirt? Même dans ses rêve il n'était pas habillé. Édifiant. Il était debout avec son air bien trop suffisant et son sourire canaille. Il l'avait provoqué comme toujours, Stiles ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi.

Il avait senti ses yeux dériver sur la ligne de la mâchoire carré, là où trônait une barbe mal rasée. Puis il était descendu jusqu'à arriver au cou ou la peau fine le narguait.

Dans une attitude de claire bravade, absolument conscient du regard sur lui, Derek releva la tête pour faciliter l'inquisition de son compère. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, trop confiante. Stiles se rabroua. C'était faux. Derek avait confiance en lui. Maintenant.

Stiles avait envie de goûter la peau de miel , pour savoir si elle en avait le goût. Il voulait sentir l'odeur musqué sur lui, se mélanger à la sienne. Il voulait sentir la chaleur du loup le réchauffer. Il voulait que Derek arrive à le faire penser à une seule. À lui. . C'était le seul à y parvenir après tout.

Il continua son inspection, le torse à la musculature définie, le fin duvet traçant une ligne droite qu'il rêvait de retracer de ses doigts, de sa langue, de découvrir de la même manière pour la première fois, le V des abdominaux...

_ Ce que tu vois te plais ?

La suffisance dans le ton eu au moins pour effet de secouer Stiles. Il ne pouvait laisser à Derek l'entière contrôle de la situation. Il fallait qu'il agisse, maintenant. Lui portait un tee-shirt, mais pas pour longtemps. Il planta son regard dans celui lui faisant face et l'enleva avec lenteur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait. Jamais, il n'avait été ainsi devant quelqu'un homme ou femme.

Lydia n'avait était qu'un fantasme inatteignable. À bien y réfléchir c'était justement le fait qu'elle soit hors de portée qui intéressait Stiles. Ça lui permettait de ne pas réfléchir sur lui, sur ce qu'il était. Mais qu'importait c'était Derek. Tout irait bien.

_Histoire qu'on soit à égalité. Je suis d'humeur grand seigneur

En prononçant ses mots, il jeta le vêtement au sol s'approchant de Derek, son souffle s'échouait désormais sur sa peau nue. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, le même sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le jeu reprenait.

_ Que ce que tu veux ?

La sincérité perçait derrière l'arrogance de Derek. Un mot de Stiles et il arrêterait tout. Il lui laissait le choix. Choix que pris son compère à bras le corps.

_ Embrasse moi !

La demande était sans ambages et Derek s'exécuta dans un baiser dévastateur. Stiles en avait eu envie, beaucoup trop envie. Il avait l'impression que cet échange le consumait tout entier. Quand Derek, impérieux lui quémanda l'accès à sa bouche il la lui offrit. Il sentait les bras puissant le presser contre le torse du loup. Il découvrait le goût des lèvres de Derek. Il en voulait plus, plus de Derek.

Pourtant, celui ci délaissa ses lèvres pour aller papillonner du coté de son cou, qu'il le laissa maltraiter de ses dents, flatter de sa langue. Il se laissait aller complètement à ce contact, il n'était plus que gémissement désordonné. Stiles voulait réagir, reprendre le contrôle sur son corps, il ne pouvait pas rester à se languir comme ça, mais rien n'y faisait.

_Tout ce que tu voudras, amour

Amour... Si ça n'avait été un rêve, Stiles en aurait frissonné de tout son être. La voix grave à son oreille, le souffle chaud qui la heurtait... Ce qu'il voulait ? Ça, mais en vrai.

* * *

Stiles c'était réveillé tout contre lui un Derek éveillé. Le jeune homme refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Derek savait avec ces foutus sens de loup, il savait forcément. Il avait fallu que Stiles fasse un rêve érotique la fois où il c'était endormi contre Derek, la seule et unique fois.

Stiles était maudis, il ne voyait que ça. C'était la seule explication.

Derek était là immobile. Stiles était réveillé. Il le savait. Il faisait semblant du contraire, mais il n'avait plus sur lui l'odeur de désir qu'avait provoqué son rêve.

Il avait très distinctement entendu son prénom susurré dans la bouche du jeune homme. Il rêvait de lui à n'en pas douter.

Il lui fallait une douche, glacée immédiatement. Il avait toujours trouvé l'expression « être en feu » absolument démesurée, enfin ça c'était avant de connaître Stiles. Satané petit con au sourire charmeur, au regard trop profond, au corps trop désirable.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée de penser à lui maintenant, alors même qu'ils étaient encore lové l'un contre l'autre. Il fallait qu'il se calme, empêcher Stiles de sentir son trouble.. Inspirer et expirer doucement.

Il fallait qu'il fuit.

Stiles l'entendit se lever, quand il fut certain que Derek avait deserté, il en fit de même et courrut presque chez lui.

 __ Embrasse moi_

Il se souvenait de ces mots et de la réaction de Derek dans son rêve. L'eau glacée ne suffisait pas à le calmer.

Il revoyait l'expression de Derek quand il avait exigé ça de lui. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. La détermination et la douceur. La confiance inconditionnelle et la suffisance affichée. Pourtant, il c'était abandonné à lui. Il l'avait laissé le toucher, l'embrasser, le cajoler. Derek avait baissé sa garde. Un exploit en soit. Mais c'était un rêve, seulement un rêve.

Sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention sa main, la fourbe, dévalait des hanches son pantalon. Il était excité à en avoir mal. Après tout personne ne saurait et puis il en avait besoin, tellement besoin. Derek.

Derek c'était recouché après une douche froide inefficace. Il était nu sur le canapé. Sur le tissus son odeur était mêlée à celle de Stiles. Le jeune garçon passait beaucoup trop de temps dans la tanière du loup. Leurs odeur mêlées. Stiles lui faisait face, si sur de lui. Pourtant son compère avait appris à le déchiffrer, il savait la certaine fragilité, sous le flot de mots interrompu. Avant de les rencontrer, lui et Scott, Derek était seul. On lui avait appris à l'être, la défiance comme bouclier. Stiles et sa fraîcheur brute l'avait apprivoisée.

Désormais, quoi qu'il fasse ses pas le ramenait à Stiles, inéluctablement.

Il n'empêcha pas un sourire de lui échapper, juste Stiles.

Foutu rêve. Foutu Derek. Foutu regard enivrant. Foutu sourire craquant. Foutu corps excitant. Foutu et satané érection qui ne se calmait pas. Comble pour Stiles, il voulait mourir. Scott l'aurait traitée de drama queen. Foutu Derek, tout ça c'était de sa faute, il n'avait qu'a pas être si désirable, si attachant, si lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des sensations de son rêve, de Derek qui l'acculait, des prunelles pleine de luxure assumée, de la complicité qu'il percevait entre eux, toujours grandissante, de ses doigts sur sa peau... Il avait envie de les sentir à nouveau, mais il n'avait que les siens à dispositions, soit, ça ferait l'affaire. Son imagination ferait le reste.

Derek effleurait sa verge doucement, jouait avec son désir tout en appelant Stiles silencieusement. Il voulait le voir, le sentir contre lui. Il voulait le défier aussi, parce qu'ils étaient eux. Il entendait les éclats de rire mutin, l'air mutin, les regards doux qu'il lui adressait quand il pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas, les sourires échangés.

Il l'avait appelé Amour. Un simple mot que Stiles rêvait d'entendre de la bouche pulpeuse de son compère. _Je t'aime_. Trois simple mot que seule sa mère lui avait déjà dit. Son Père par pudeur, par gêne ou simplement par maladresse ne lui disait pas. Ça ne changeait rien, bien sûr. Il savait l'affection qu'il lui portait. Il savait que pour le cherif il était ce qui importait. Mais il avait besoin de les entendre de Derek. Il avait besoin de l'entendre de lui. Le voir dans les prunelles foncées ne lui suffisait pas, ne lui suffisait plus. Et s'il se trompait ?

C'était possible, se planter magistralement c'était la spécialité de Stiles.

Derek lui permettait de mettre son cerveau sur pause, quand il était près de lui Stiles parvenait à penser moins vites, à ressentir plus fort. Ils étaient amis, mais Stiles voulait qu'ils soient tellement plus.

La voix grave qui lui chuchotait des mots tendre à l'oreille et qui le faisait frissonner de tout son être... Sa main se fit plus audacieuse, augmentant le rythme.

Le torse offert de Stiles, les lignes de sa peau blanche et glabre qui frissonnait à son contact, les dizaines de grains de beauté... Les lèvres de son presque amant qui pillaient la peau tendre de son cou, qui découvrait son torse malmenant, réveillant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Les mouvements sur le membre de Derek devinrent désordonnés, il le voulait avec une telle force.

Juste Stiles et ses éclats de rire simple. Juste eux, le reste du monde n'avait aucune importance

Derek se sentait partir, ne cherchait pas à se retenir, il voulait rejoindre Stiles où qu'il soit.

Derek était partout. Stiles sentait son odeur musquée. Il entendait les mots doux si désiré. Il voyait la peau halée sous ses doigts. Il gouttait les lèvres pleines.

Stiles complètement offert sous ses assauts, mais qui ne cessait de l'affronter du regard. Stiles et ses sourires canailles qui faisaient battre son cœur plus fort. Stiles et sa tendresse refoulée.

Stiles, le prénom qui lui échappa quand tout se brouilla, plus dévastateur que jamais.

Derek, Derek, Derek. Une douce mélopée qui l'emporta au loin. Sur le moment, Stiles se foutait éperdument que l'univers l'ai entendu.

* * *

_ Il me voit comme un gamin.

Stiles est étendu sur le lit de Lydia. Il contemple le plafond. Elle de sa chaise attablée à son bureau, le regarde lui. C'est sa meilleure amie, plus d'ambiguïté depuis qu'il a fait son coming out, depuis qu'il ne se cache plus. Elle l'a toujours sut. Elle ne sait pas comment elle l'a simplement deviné. Peut être parce que Derek et lui c'est une évidence, pour tous hormis pour eux.

Un tel amour se doit d'être vécu au grand jour, de s'épanouir, de grandir.

Leur amour, c'est l'espoir de trouver un être fait pour soi.

_ Force le à te voir différemment.

Au grand maux, les grands remèdes. Oui, elle avait promis à Scott de ne pas s'en mêler, de les laisser faire à leur rythme. Mais ils étaient trop lent. Si elle ne leur donnait pas un petit coup de pouce, Derek aurait plus de cheveux blanc que brun, quand enfin ils se réveilleraient enfin.

De l'avis de Stiles, Lydia était un génie.

Il avait une idée.

* * *

Derek n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé l'ambiance des boites de nuit, il ne s'y sentait pas réellement à sa place. Il n'aimait pas la musique qu'on y passait, l'atmosphère était surchargée d'odeur de transpiration et d'alcool qui l'incommodait, ces endroits étaient souvent bondé et Derek était bien plus à l'aide dans les grands espace , que dans ceux étroits et peuplés.

Mais cette fois il ferait exception.

Stiles l'avait invité, lui et Cora. Sa petite sœur était ravie de pouvoir sortir et ce que Cora voulait, elle l'obtenait toujours, surtout de son frère.

Sans grande surprise, presque toute la meute était là à les attendre. Voir Derek les étonnait, tous sauf Stiles Quand il les aperçut, il lui offrit son foutu sourire canaille, celui que Derek aimait tant, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Stiles n'avait aucune conscience de sa beauté délicate. C'était une des choses qu'aimait Derek chez lui, une des trop nombreuses choses. Il avait un pull marvel et un vieux jean. Beaucoup trop Stiles.

Sa propre tenue était des plus sobre, son éternel perfecto noir, une chemise blanche et un jean foncé.

Derek c'était assis près de Stiles, ébouriffant la tignasse brune au passage, une salutation comme une autre après tout, une marque d'affection surtout.

_ Je te manquais tant que ça ?

Un sarcasme et une demande dans les yeux noisettes

Le jeu reprenait, Derek en était soulagé, tout allait pour le mieux

_ Jamais

Stiles c'était légèrement rapproché de lui. Leur bras se touchaient désormais, il ne paraissait même pas en avoir conscience, pour Derek ça tenait davantage du réflexe que de toute autre chose. Quand ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, ils avaient besoin de se toucher, c'était naturel.

_ Je vais nous chercher à boire

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative.

_ tu te la joue chevalier servent ? T'es pas équipé pour ça

Les joutes verbales, ils en avaient fait leur état par défaut. C'était ce qui illustrait le mieux leur relation, ce qu'il y avait entre eux, quoi que ce fut d'ailleurs. Stiles savait ce qu'il voulait que ça devienne. Il voulait Derek, pas seulement son corps, Derek tout entier. Il voulait lui montrer qu'aimer, n'était pas forcément néfaste, lui prouver que faire confiance n'était pas une faiblesse. Il pouvait baisser la garde avec lui, il pouvait être faillible avec lui. La vie n'avait pas été clémente avec Stiles, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'avait vécu Derek. Il n'en parlait pas, ne se plaignait jamais.

Pourtant il avait été élevé comme un poulain d'excellence, pas comme un enfant. Il c'était toujours évertué à protéger sa sœur, mais qui le protégeait lui ? Derek n'avait eut personne, il c'était débrouillé seul très tôt. C'était en partie ce qui rendait Stiles indulgent à son sujet. Interagir avec les autres, Derek ne savait littéralement pas faire. Il savait être en meute, obéir à un alpha, être un bon béta.

_ je suis très bien équipé je te remercie, tu veux vérifier ?

La bravade était claire et arracha un éclat de rire mutin au jeune homme, il n'en demandait pas moins.

_ Pour moi ce sera un Mojito, mais je viens avec toi. Je te prêtes mes mains

Après la prise de commande de tous, Stiles pris les devant et traça jusqu'au bar suivit par Derek qui savourait la vue d'un Stiles se mouvant gracieusement à travers la foule. Son jean ne lui collait que trop à la peau pour que ça reste décent, ou alors seulement pour lui. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et cela Derek allait rapidement s'en souvenir.

Un jeune homme de peu ou proue l' age de Stiles saisit la main de celui-ci pour l'inviter à danser, alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commandé.

_ Garde moi un verre

Il le provoquait. Stiles le provoquait clairement en le plantant là pour aller danser avec un parfait inconnu. C'était du pur Stiles. À quoi diable c'était attendu Derek? Une discussion en adulte ? Non bien sur que non. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple. Non, l'humain préférait bien sur le pousser dans ses retranchements pour l'obliger à agir. Derek avait peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient être l'un pour l'autre, alors Stiles le forçait à réagir puisque la manière douce n'y avait rien fait.

Derek ne réagirait pas, ça aurait été rentrer dans son jeu. Il allait le laisser se débrouiller seul et gérer les conséquences de ses actes.

Le loup retourna donc prés de sa meute avec les verres sur un plateau, Stiles n'avait qu'a demander à son nouvel ami s'il voulait quelque chose après tout. Derek n'allait pas en plus lui payer un verre.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il le chercha des yeux et le trouva rapidement, ils étaient non loin de leur table. Stiles dansait avec le jeune homme qui l'avait accosté. Cet enfoiré avait le mauvais goût d'être en plus relativement agréable à regarder, des cheveux châtain, une peau halée par le soleil, une musculature dessinée, le foutu cliché du surfeur, dans toute sa splendeur.

Tout allait bien, ils dansaient face à face ,mais il n'y avait aucun contact physique entre eux. Derek devait se calmer. Il sentait en lui son loup gronder ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Stiles était à lui et il n'avait qu'une envie : aller le revendiquer.

C'était une des choses que Derek arrivait le moins bien à gérer, la possessivité. Lui qui aimait se sentir libre avait des difficultés à concevoir qu'il voulait que quelqu'un lui appartienne. Pourtant, il voulait réellement que Stiles soit à lui.

_ Au moins il à l'air de bien s'amuser

Derek affubla sa sœur d'un regard noir

_ ça va je disais ça comme ça. J'ai du mal à vous suivre, vous vous envoyez des vannes en guises de préliminaire et c'est quoi ça ? Sa parade nuptiale?

_ Stiles est un foutu petit con et il ne comprend rien

La colère qui couvait dans sa voix surpris Derek lui même. Il capta un instant les prunelles remplie de défi de Stiles. Il pouvait presque y lire le _« Et là tu vas faire quoi »_ quand une main légère se déposa sur l'épaule de l'inconnu qui lui faisait face. Stiles touchait l'homme. La peau de Stiles était en contact avec celle d'un autre individu qui en plus, avait envie de lui, Derek pouvait le sentir. Stiles ondulait des hanches, provocateur pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme dansant avec lui.

_ Je vais le tuer. Je vais le dépecer et je ferais de sa dépouille un couvre lit, et je me draperais dedans.

Derek fulminait. Le cliché de surfeur avait maintenant les mains sur les hanches fines, sa bouche à quelques centimètre du visage à la peau claire. Stiles riait de manière beaucoup trop ostentatoire. Derek le voyait se mouvoir pour toujours rester dans le champ de vision de son compère, il ne cessait de lui lancer des regards furtifs pour s'assurer que Derek le voyait. Le faux numéro de charme de Stiles était une pure provocation à son attention .

Derek ne voulait pas perdre. Il avait peur. L'amour c'était une faiblesse, l'amour c'était compliqué. Aimer Stiles c'était le mettre en danger, c'était risqué que tout ce qui fomentait contre Derek s'en prenne à Stiles. Il refusait qu'il soit un dommage collatérale.

_ C'est Stiles, mais comme je sais que tu l'aime autant que moi va y je t'en pris. Pas de la même manière mais autant. Je t'en pris grogne tout tout soul.

Scott se moquait ouvertement de lui

_ Je fais ce que je veux. Je veux le faire souffrir, le tuer, puis le ressusciter, pour le faire souffrir encore et avoir le plaisir de le tuer à nouveau, je vais l'égorger avec mes dents .

Derek s'évertuait à avoir l'air badin, il discutait simplement de tout et de rien avec Isaac. Il bouillonnait, mais rien ne devait être perceptible de l'extérieur.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Stiles embrasser la joue du jeune homme lui faisant face, plus les chansons défilait, plus il se rapprochait de lui. Stiles laissa même l'inconnu lui effleurer les fesses, puis enfin placer une main sur ses reins sous son tee-shirt.

_ Je vais le buter. Je vais lui enfoncer des éclats de bambou sous les ongles. Je vais les lui arracher un par un.

Stiles dansait avec un inconnu. Un homme qui n'était pas Derek touchait la peau pâle, embrassait les pommettes saillantes, redessinaient la ligne du menton...

Il n'était pas en colère.

Il n'avait pas envie de se transformer et d'aller égorger l'homme qui osait trouver Stiles à son goût. Il n'avait pas envie d'exploser de rage.

Il ne désirait pas Stiles à en avoir mal.

Il ne voulait pas l'attraper sur la première surface plane, plan dur venu.

Il ne désirait pas Stiles.

Il n'était pas fou amoureux de ce satané adorable petit con.

_ Je vais l'étriper

Derek ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais ça l'aidait à extérioriser. Le surfeur se fit plus entreprenant et tenta un baiser. Derek vit Stiles détourner la tête, lui savait que c'était une esquive maladroite pour éviter un baiser, mais de fait, il avait laissé libre accès à son cou, ce qui pour l'homme avec qui il dansait, fut une invitation. Aussi commença t'il à déposer des baiser sur la peau fine.

Une main vint enserrer le poignet de Derek le forçant à se rasseoir. Scott lui intimait de se calmer. Il ne se rappelait même plus s'être levé, et c'est dans l'extrémité de son champ de vision qu'il vit l'autre emporter Stiles en direction des toilettes du bar. Derek se rassit il fallait qu'il se calme.

_ Lydia va le chercher, ce crétin n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait. Il improvise et ça pourrait mal tourner. Non toi Derek tu reste là. Pas de meurtre ce soir s'il te plaît.

Le ton de son alpha était sans appel, pourtant le loup en Derek gronda son désacord. Scott dut voiler ses prunelles foncées de rouge, pour se faire entendre.

Stiles ne savait foutrement pas ce qu'il faisait. C'était de la provoc. Juste de la provoc, il avait chauffé à blanc un parfait inconnu sans penser à conséquence. Mais il y en aurait forcément. Derek n'avait pas réagit dans le but de laisser Stiles assumer, se sortir de la situation qu'il avait lui même créé, mais et s'il ne savait pas comment faire ? et s'il se laissait embarquer par sa propre provocation sans parvenir à s'en sortir?

Lydia n'avait pas attendu l'ordre de Scott pour déjà se diriger vers l'endroit ou Stiles avait disparu

* * *

Il voulait que Derek réagisse. Tous ses actes n'avaient été dicté que par ça. Il avait accepté l'invitation du jeune homme, Tyler de son prénom, uniquement pour pousser son compère à l'action. Juste qu'enfin Derek accepte.

Mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme Stiles l'avait prévu.

Derek n'avait rien fait, pas le moindre geste pour le retenir, pas la plus petite remarque cinglante. Rien

Le jeune homme, lui ne prêtait pas le moindre intérêt à ce que pouvait bien dire où faire Tyler. Stiles se contentait de réponse vague quand cela semblait s'imposer, rien de plus. Toute son attention était tournée vers Derek. Le nœud du problème d'ailleurs, il en allait toujours ainsi. Le loup le fascinait, l'attirait inexorablement comme un papillon devant une flamme. Derek était sa flamme. Absolument grotesque.

Derek ne mouftait pas, alors Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était probablement pas allé assez loin. Son compère le connaissait à merveille et devait sans mal deviner son dessein.

C'était comme souvent entre eux a celui qui céderait, et cette fois comme toujours ce ne serait pas Stiles.

Il laissa Tyler s'approcher de lui, puis le toucher. Stiles risqua même un baiser hasardeux sur la joue pour pousser Derek dans ses retranchements, mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait a discuter paisiblement avec Isaac et Scott. Lui même aurait implosé au moindre regard un peu insistant sur Derek. Un tel calme était agaçant, presque vexant.

Derek ne tenait il pas suffisamment à lui pour défendre la place qui était la sienne? Et on disait les loups possessifs. Ah belle connerie. Tyler semblait pouvoir l'attraper à même la piste de danse sans que Derek n'agisse davantage pour autant.

Le surfeur se montra plus entreprenants que ne l'aurait supposé Stiles et tenta même de l'embrasser.

Pris de court, il tourna la tête offrant son cou par mégarde. Il ne voulait pas des lèvres de Tyler sur lui. Il n'appréciait pas son contact, pas ses mains sur lui. Il voulait Derek. Juste Derek

Mais lui ne bougea même en pareille circonstance, il semblait préféré son orgueil à Stiles.

Soit, la soirée pouvait s'avérer bonne par ailleurs. Tyler n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie, s'il daignait se taire un peu.

_ On va ailleurs ?

La dernière carte de Stiles. Exposer clairement ses intentions à Derek. Comment ne pas réagir en le voyant partir avec un autre? Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, du moins c'était ce qu'espérait Stiles.

Ventre mou de son plan : Tyler.

Il ne fut que trop heureux de le suivre cherchant à l'embrasser, à le toucher. Stiles esquivait avec brio, le temps pour lui de réfléchir à la suite. Il ne voulait pas de ça, d'une baise rapide dans des toilettes publiques avec un inconnu qui ne l'intéressait même pas. Il voulait les yeux gris de Derek, il voulait le caractère affable, leur complicité acérée, il voulait la confiance totale, leurs joutes verbales, il voulait leurs éclats de rire partagés. Tyler ne tenait pas la comparaison, doux euphémisme.

Il c'était fait impatient le bougre. Poussant Stiles dans des toilettes glauques le harcelant de toute part. S'en était assez il n'allait tout de même pas vivre sa première fois comme ça. La peur commença à poindre, lui enserrant la gorge.

Le bruit sec d'une porte que l'on ouvre avec fracas.

_ Dégage ou je te tazze, lâche mon frère ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. Allez oust.

Une Lydia furieuse qui vociférait, sa voix de banshee hors de contrôle ou presque. Son frère? oui c'était tout comme.

Le pauvre Tyler prit littéralement ses jambes à son cou, sans demander son reste.

Lydia l'avait sauvé. Comme d'habitude. Quand ce n'était pas Derek, c'était elle

Stiles soupira de soulagement et s'affala contre le mur près des robinets à même le sol crasseux, mais il s'en moquait. Lydia le rejoint sans un mot

Tête dans ses mains, genou contre sa poitrine, il cherchait à retrouver contenance.

Tout lui avait échappé ce soir. À commencé par Tyler, mais tout c'était bien terminé, il était partit. Le sentir près de lui, Stiles n'avait pas aimé ça, ça avait été inconfortable, presque dérangeant. Il n'était pas Derek.

Derek d'ailleurs où était il ? Toujours à leur table avec le reste de la meute sans doutes. Stiles avait perdu.. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui le peinait réellement. Derek n'avait rien fait. Il ne s'était pas battu pour lui. Stiles savait, il savait que pour Derek aimer était dangereux, mais il avait espéré que peut être pour lui Derek s'y risquerait. Il c'était trompé.

Le bruit sourd d'une porte qu'on claque. Une respiration rapide et des pas qui le sont tout autant.

Parce que c'était Derek. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait.

* * *

Stiles allait bien. À peu près.

Le surfeur n'était plus là, à ses côtés il n'y avait que Lydia. Scott l'avait laissé rejoindre Stiles quand ils avaient vu l'inconnu presque courir hors de la boîte de nuit.

_ Je vous laisse

Elle gratifia Stiles d'un léger baiqer sur la joue pour lui donner du courage.

Stiles bras autours de ses genoux serré contre son torse avait le regard arrogant. Derek avait une irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait l'air si vulnérable ainsi. Il savait que Stiles pensait avoir perdu, mais lui aussi. Il avait accouru ici le cœur serré pour verifier que tout allait bien, il avait failli tuer pour lui. Ils étaient tellement buté tous les deux que Derek aurait put en rire, ailleurs et à un autre moment.

Il se plaça à coté de son comparse, pas assez proche toutefois pour le toucher. Il se retenait de se frotter à Stiles pour enlever l'odeur inconnu sur lui. Celle du surfeur à n'en pas douter. Elle était discrète, il n'avait que peu toucher l'humain, mais c'était déjà bien trop pour le loup.

_ ça va ?

La question devait être posé, Derek voulait simplement vérifier.

_ oui

Stiles semblait... soulagé ? Le loup n'aurait sut dire exactement pourquoi.

_ Match nul ? risqua Derek d'un ton railleur.

_ Match nul lui répondit Stiles le soulagement et l'ironie se disputant belle place dans sa voix.

_ Viens on s'en va, ça pue ici

Stiles ne pourrait pas le contredire sur ce point. Derek se releva et tendit une main secourable à son compère pour l'aider à en faire de même. À sa grande surprise, Stiles ne repoussa pas sa main, il la saisit même acceptant l'aide offerte.

Debout devant Derek, il finit même par poser son front contre le torse de son vis à vis. Un unique contact qui surpris Derek autant que la révélation qui lui sauta aux yeux : Stiles avait eu peur. Cette pensée annihila tout le reste et le loup serra son compère dans ses bras. Il sentait Stiles tenter de contenir ses tremblements contre lui.

_ sshhhh c'est finit

Derek enfouit son nez dans la chevelure brune en y respirant l'odeur, frottant de ses mains le dos du jeune homme dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

_ Pourquoi t'es pas venu me chercher ?

Derek sentait la détresse de Stiles dans sa question. Il aurait put hurler en lieu et place, il murmura simplement.

_ Je suis venu, je suis là. Je viendrais toujours pour toi, amour

Les mots étaient bruts, honnête juste sincère. Stiles referma ses bras autour de la taille de son compère se lovant un peu plus contre lui. Il ancra le brun aux gris

_ Embrasse moi

La même impétueuse demande que Stiles avait fait dans son rêve, une réponse toute autre. Une main légère sur la joue pâle.

_ Pas maintenant, tu mérites bien mieux qu'un premier baiser ici.

Son ton était si doux que ça aurait put surprendre Stiles, mais Derek avait arrêté de jouer. C'était leur moment d'accalmie. Ils s'octroyaient simplement un peu de tendresse, ils en avaient besoin. Ils n'avaient pas discutés comme l'aurait aimé Stiles. Mais Derek en était pour le moment incapable et en avaient ils réellement besoin après tout ? Ils se comprenaient au delà des mots.

Ce n'était pas une simple coup de tête. Leur histoire n'était pas juste une impulsion. C'était tout ce que Stiles avait besoin de savoir. Derek avait baissé sa garde face à lui. Il c'était exposé sans masque, juste pour lui.

Derek voulait l'emmener loin, loin d'ici et de tout ce qui avait put le blesser, entacher à un moment ou un autre, le sourire canaille.

Derek entraîna son compère dehors, en passant ils ne manquèrent pas les mines hilares et le discret, je dors chez Allyson de Cora. Mais aucun n'y prêta vraiment attention.

* * *

Ils étaient chez Derek comme ils l'avaient été si souvent déjà.

Stiles était posé sur le canapé pendant que le loup était allé leur chercher des bières dans la cuisine.

Un instant plus tard, Derek revenait avec victuaille et sourire. La chemise qu'il portait tombait sur ses épaules large à merveille, soulignant finement les muscles saillants. Derek serait sa perte, à n'en pas douter. La courbe du menton anguleux dans la droite ligne du cou à la peau tendre le narguait. Stiles laissait son regard détailler tout ce qui était à sa portée. Les mains aux doigts long et puissant, le jean foncé parfaitement ajusté qui peinait pourtant à rendre justice aux longue jambes.

_ Ce que tu vois te plais ?

Le ton railleur de Derek était perceptible, sa tendresse aussi.

_ C'est passable

Stiles but une gorgée nonchalamment. Leur jeu avait repris comme avant. C'était rassurant, paisible. Droit devant lui un éclat de défi brilla dans le regard gris. Un demi sourire plus tard, Derek commença à se défaire de sa chemise. Stiles laissa également son propre visage se fendre du même sourire, quand ses doigts défèrent son propre tee-shirt avec une lenteur répondant à celle de Derek.

Stiles se leva pour être à sa hauteur et se dévêtir plus facilement. Il sentait les yeux de Derek sur lui, le détailler, mémoriser chacun des détails des lignes de son corps, il en faisait de même avec lui, toujours sa mine arrogante affichée. Quand Derek eut enfin fini et jeta son habit au sol Stiles en fit de même, et il ouvrit également son jean, laissant apparaître son caleçon orangé. Il repartit ensuite retrouver sa place sur le canapé. Il se sentait bien, il pouvait donc provoquer en paix. Derek était venu le chercher, Derek viendrait toujours, il le lui avait promis, et à l'intensité de la voix grave et du regard profond, il n'avait put que le croire.

_ Petit con

L'insulte n'en était plus une depuis longtemps entre eux, Stiles lâcha un léger éclat de rire.

_ Pas plus que toi d'ordinaire.

Le jeune homme jaugeait son compère toujours debout, la peau à sa merci, celle de son torse était d'une teinte plus claire que celle de son visage. Sur ses bras, les traces de démarcation de ses tee shirt étaient visible, comme celles de son cou. Ce n'étaient pas la première fois que Stiles, le voyait se déshabiller. Lorsqu'il laissait place au loup, Derek était le plus souvent nu. Toutefois, l'atmosphère était totalement différente cette fois. Derek ne partirait pas. Il allait rester bien au contraire.

_ Si tu veux que je tombe le pantalon, va falloir que tu vienne me l'enlever toi même

En un très court instant, Derek sentit le poids de Peter l'acculer contre le dossier du canapé. Le regard gris n'avait jamais atteint un tel degrés de désir dans la mémoire de Stiles. Celui-ci n'esquissa aucun geste. Après tout Derek pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, il en était absolument d'accord. C'était Derek.

_ Ne me provoque pas trop Stiles

Il fit le mouvement de se reculer, mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il verrouilla ses doigts autour du poignet de son compère le forçant à rester près de lui. Le mélange de luxure et de tendresse qu'il voyait briller dans les prunelles de Derek était enivrant.

_ embrasse moi

C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui faisait cette même requête, cette fois il entendait bien être exaucé.

* * *

_ embrasse moi

Derek percevait avec précision le besoin derrière l'ordre. Il s'assied alors aux côtés de Stiles pour être plus à l'aise. Et accepta enfin de répondre à la demande. C'était le premier baiser de Stiles. Il le savait, l'avait pressentit et quand il y avait fait référence, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas détrompé. Le loup s'en sentait honoré et il était soucieux de bien faire, réellement. Il avait envie de laisser libre court à ses pulsions, mais plus tard. Il lui fallait être attentif à Stiles pour le moment, c'était lui l'important. Rien d'autre que lui, lui même attendrait, Stiles d'abord. Il était encore jeune, il fallait être patient.

C'est donc avec toute la douceur dont il était capable qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son comparse. Un simple instant fut nécessaire pour qu'ils se synchronisent. Ils bougeaient tous les deux avec une infinie tendresse, une langueur sourde qui se transforma doucement en feu hardant qui couve. Stiles stoppa l'échange, posant son front contre celui de Derek ne s'éloignant pas de lui. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'y forcer.

_ Je t'aime

Trois petit mot qui s'échappèrent des lèvres du jeune homme. L'air profondément choqué sur le visage halé, mais également pleine d'une joie presque enfantine, déchira le cœur de Stiles. Si lui n'avait entendu ses mots que de sa mère, Derek ne les avaient jamais entendu de personne. Il en était certain.

Stiles voulait avec amour lisser l'inquiétude des yeux gris. Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Lui resterait pour Derek.

_ Je t'aime, Derek Hale. Je t'aime et je te le rappellerais autant de fois que tu en auras besoin. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime

Il ponctua chaque déclaration de léger baiser sur les joues, le nez, les pommettes du visage tannée lui faisant face. Des lèvres impétueuses cette fois, vinrent ravir les siennes. Il sentit Derek se mouvoir contre lui jusqu'à le faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Stiles le laissa faire, accompagnant même ses mouvements.

Derek se laissait simplement aller à ce contact, à la peau fraîche qu'il sentait se réchauffer sous ses doigts, aux frissons qu'ils déclenchaient à chaque effleurement. Aux contacts délicieux de la bouche de Stiles contre la sienne.

Quand le loup en quémanda l'entrée le jeune homme la lui accorda sans réfléchir. Ils se goûtaient, se découvraient, se cherchaient avec minutie et engouement.

Derek explorait, prenant tout son temps pour tout découvrir de Stiles.

Une nouvelle fois, le baiser s'acheva, pauvre mortel Stiles, lui avait besoin d'air.

Une nouvelle fois, Derek provoqua en mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure de son compère.

Celui-ci réprima bellement un feulement de contentement.

Derek retourna à son expertise, redessinant le cou de Stiles de ses lèvres, mordillant ça et là. Le jeune homme aimait le léger pincement des dents en contact avec sa peau. Comme une bravade à la naissance de l'épaule, Stiles mordit plus fort que Derek.

Mordiller le cou faisait se tortiller Serek , lui mordre l'épaule lui faisait perdre contenance. Et s'il s'attaquait au cou de Derek, ça donnait quelle réaction? Pressé de le découvrir il s'exécuta donc.

Il sentit la poigne se resserrer sur lui, une main se refermant sur sa tignasse brune. Les lèvres de Derek bien plus pressée recherchèrent les siennes. Stiles se laissait aller à ses désirs, faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il en avait envie. C'était très simple en réalité d'être avec Derek. Il laissait libre cours à son intuition, nul besoin de feindre ou d'être sur ses gardes, c'était Derek

Derek redessina de ses doigts les contours du torse, insistant là où son comparse retenait à grand mal ses gémissements. À chaque fois qu'ils parcouraient les hanches fines, la mâchoire du jeune homme se contractait, à titre d'essai Derek y appuya ses ongles et cette fois les cuisses de Stiles se noua autour des hanches du loup.

Derek repris ses baisers dévastateur sur les lèvres, les pommettes, les joues, le cou, jusqu'à y taquiner la peau tendre. Le jeune homme ne cachait pas son émoi, ne retenait aucun de ses soupirs à quoi bon ? Visiblement les morsures étaient un point faible qu'il partageait avec Derek. Ses mains partaient à la découverte du dos à nu. Dessinant des lignes abstraite, il accorda une attention particulière à celle de la colonne. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux, après tout s'il pouvait toucher.

_ Fourbe

La voix de Derek était étranglée, il avait visiblement des difficultés à dire ce seul mot. Stiles était incroyablement satisfait, même s'il n'en menait pas plus large. C'était lui qui mettait son compère dans un tel état et il en tirait une certaine fierté. Désarçonné le loup par ses seules caresses le grisait.

_ Si peu. Un problème mon loup ?

L'humain singeait l'assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment. Il ne ressentait que l'odeur de cèdre et d'écorce d'épicéa, celle de la mousse et de la lune, celle de l'après rasage mentholé. Il ne ressentait que Derek. Tout n'étais plus que lui, ça aurait put l'effrayer. Si ça n'avait été lui, si ça n'avait été eux.

Stiles se concentra sur Les mains de Derek qui s'affairaient sur lui et retenaient facilement son attention d'ordinaire éparse. Tout était nouveau, tout était expérience. La douceur du toucher, le velouté de la peau, la chaleur qu'il sentait monter dans ses reins progressivement. Le loup était lent. Il lui faisait découvrir les sensations qu'éprouvait son corps, Stiles en était certain il faisait avec lui preuve de plus de patience qu'il n'en avait eu avec ses autres conquêtes. C'était agréable de se sentir ainsi choyer. Puis le gris rencontra à nouveau le brun, s'y accrocha désespérément

_ Redis le encore

Un sourire de Stiles

_ Je t'aime susurra t'il encore

Il ne pouvait que le croire Stiles l'aimait. Tout en lui le criait, l' hurlait. Son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, l'étincelle qu'il voyait briller dans les prunelles sombres, les précautions prises pour ne risquer de l'effrayer, c'était tout ça l'amour n'est ce pas ?

_ Je t'aime réitéra Stiles

Stiles sentit des dents sur le lobe de son oreille, venir en taquiner la sensibilité. Il laissa libre accès à sa gorge. Il savait que c'était dans cette région que les loups marquaient leurs compagnons. L'invitation était donc claire. Pourtant Derek ne vint que mordiller cet endroit précis. Il jaugeait les réactions, s'ajustait en fonction. Stiles se sentait fondre sur ce canapé. Le loup l'acculait lui faisant face, il sentait son poids sur lui, agréable pression sur tout son corps. Stiles le poussa légèrement pour le découvrir à son toute

Avec langueur, Stiles continua son expertise comme Derek avant lui.

_ Je t'aime

Stiles n'avait pas menti. Il le répéterait inlassablement pour que Derek le croit enfin.

Un regard, un sourcil levé.

Cette fois c'était une permission que Derek quémandait. Les mains sur le jean couvert compère, dans un geste arrêté, il voulait sa permission d'aller plus avant. Stiles pouvait demander à s'arrêter là. Derek ne lui en voudrait pas, ça l'humain le savait. Il se laissa un instant pour y réfléchir. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus et embrassa avec fougue le loup. Ses mains crochetèrent le cou, les épaules, la tignasse brune. C'était plus qu'un accord, un besoin. Stiles avait envie de Derek, et Stiles obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, du moins essayait il.

* * *

La respiration à peine saccadée mais les prunelles encore plus sombre, noircie du désir ressentie, un demi sourire accroché au visage, la tête légèrement renversé de côté, les dents maltraitant par intermittence sa lèvre inférieure... Dieu que Stiles était beau.

La vision était pleine de luxure et pourtant d'une certaine innocence, une fraîcheur adorable.

Derek s'affaira à retirer son pantalon à son compagnon, l'affaire ne fut pas simple en voulant l'aider, Stiles ne faisait que le gêner par ses gestes maladroit et empressé. Derek n'en fut pas irrité bien au contraire, Stiles c'était son paradoxe, Arrogant et doux, buté et attachant, égoïste et tendre, dédaigneux et généreux. Il était tout ça et bien plus encore. Une fois en caleçon, Derek enleva lui même son jean sous le regard mi fiévreux, mi amusé de son acolyte. Il revint ensuite à la place qui était la sienne, lové contre Stiles.

Derek pouvait à loisir contempler les longues jambes claires, et il ne s'en privait pas. Stiles le lui avait autorisé après tout et celui-ci n'était pas en reste. Ils se découvraient, s'abreuvaient l'un de l'autre. Paresseusement, Derek revint ravir les lèvres de son amour. Il l'emporta pour un nouveau baiser langoureux. Il voulait savourer. Il avait tant attendu Stiles, il pouvait bien attendre encore. Le loup était sous contrôle pour l'heure, il n'aurait su dire jusqu'à quand, il voulait offrir de la douceur, tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Il sentait l'animal en lui prendre de l'ampleur, gonfler. Il savait y faire face. Il avait appris. Le garder sous la surface, suffisamment proche pour ne pas en souffrir, mais ne le laisser sous aucun prétexte être maître.

Un éternel combat que Derek ne cessait de remporter. Il ignorait toutefois si ça resterait le cas, jamais il n'avait autant désiré que Stiles, jamais il n'avait autant aimé non plus. Son loup lui criait de le revendiquer sans attendre, mais Derek n'était pas d'accord, pas tout de suite, pas sans la permission de Stiles.

Dans une attitude de pure bravade, Stiles leva son bassin, pour faire se rencontrer leur désir. Derek en manqua une inspiration et échappa de s'en étouffer de peu. Il sentit une décharge lui vriller tout le corps. Ne pas céder. Ne pas blesser Stiles, sous aucun prétexte. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Stiles réitéra, une lueur hilare dans les prunelles foncées.

_ Arrête ça

_ bah quoi, j'expérimente. Je manque d'expérience, donc il me faut une base de donnée fiable. Je recueille donc

Un long soupir s'échappa de Derek, son compère ne lui rendait pas la tâche aisée loin de là.

_ Tiens d'ailleurs...

Une main se fit plus baladeuse jusqu'à se plaquer sur le membre de Derek déjà sous pression. Le loup rugit, il en voulait plus, bien davantage. Il voulait tout ce qui lui appartenait, maintenant. Stiles. En un instant le jeune homme était dans ses bras, emporté jusqu'à la chambre, jusqu'au lit de Derek..

Sur un éclat de rire de Stiles, le loup s'effaça, laissant Derek reprendre peu à peu conscience. Il voulut s'arrêter, s'excuser mais une main impérieuse l'en dissuada. Stiles était littéralement abandonné dans ses bras la tête reposant sur l'oreiller, visage en arrière, ne camouflant rien ni les sons qui lui échappaient, ni les frissons de sa peau, ni l'air de profonde satisfaction.

Alors avec tendresse Derek vint se frotter contre Stiles lui offrant des décharges agréables. Stiles gémissait, ses hanches se décharnaient dans des mouvements anarchique. Derek couvera le visage, les épaules le cou de baiser papillon alors que sa main s'enroulait autours de leurs deux membres, Stiles joignant sa main à la sienne, suivant le rythme. Ils s'abandonnèrent dans un souffle rauque, Stiles quelques mouvement avant Derek.

Le jeune homme se lova contre le loup s'entend déjà le sommeil l'emporter alors qu'un drap était remonté sur ses épaules.

Il était en sécurité. Il était avec Derek.

* * *

Alors mes pe

* * *

tits chats ce 19/12 ?

De l'amour et des bisous


	8. 18 décembre

_OS de TwoLoversSasuNaru_

 _Bonjour à tous ! Bonne année mes sucres d'orge !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes. Merci pour votre compréhension et d'avoir attendu gentiment notre retour._

 _Il est temps de reprendre en mains le calendrier avec un OS, disons singulier. Tout est parti d'une question de PumpkinSpy «Les vulcains ont-ils une prostate ? ». Leur anatomie étant différente des humains, on a déliré sur ce sujet et ça donne cet OS._

 _Merci à elle de m'avoir donc posé cette question et de m'avoir donné la permission de l'exploiter dans cet OS._

 _Pairing : Spirk_

 _RATING : M_

 _SPOILERS : /_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Jim Kirk avait un problème. Un problème qui tenait en un mot : érection. La plupart des hommes ne trouverait pas le fait de bander comme problématique. Et Jim avait longtemps considéré les choses sous cet angle.

Mais cela avait changé depuis quelque temps. En fait, c'était devenu problématique depuis qu'il bandait à chaque fois que son premier officier était à proximité. Le cerveau de Kirk avait apparemment assimilé, que l'apparition de Spock devait se lier à un afflux de sang dans son pénis et à une réaction quasi instantanée de garde-à-vous du dit organe.

Sachez-le, cacher une érection dans les pantalons extrêmement moulants de l'uniforme de Starfleet tenait de l'impossible. Jim avait donc adopté des techniques de camouflage pour dissimuler son léger problème, au succès plus ou moins mitigé.

Première solution : Croiser les jambes quand il était dans son fauteuil de capitaine, ce qui était devenu une deuxième nature pour lui. Mais la friction du tissu et de son membre ainsi compressé avait tendance au pire à lui faire mal, au mieux à lui envoyer des décharges de plaisir.

Deuxième solution : Filer aux toilettes pour rapidement prendre en main son braquemard. Se masturber rapidement dans les toilettes du vaisseau n'avait rien de reluisant et un autre souci s'était présenté sous la forme de Bones. Ce dernier s'inquiétant de la propension de son meilleur ami à quitter son quart pour aller aux toilettes. Jim avait donc dû convaincre McCoy que son appareil urinaire allait parfaitement bien. Cependant Leonard le poursuivait toujours pour faire des examens approfondis.

Troisième solution : Utiliser son pad comme bouclier. Ainsi, dissimuler sa glorieuse érection avec cet outil était devenu un art qu'il maîtrisait à merveille.

Malgré ses nombreuses précautions, une légère inattention avait laissé apercevoir à Sulu et Chekov, combien il était excité. Il avait remercié intérieurement Hikaru et Pavel d'être resté d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve face à cette protubérance évidente.

En soi, ça ne dérangeait pas Jim d'être sexuellement attiré et excité par Spock. Il avait des yeux pour voir et il voyait très bien que son premier officier était bel homme. Au début, c'était une constatation purement esthétique. Spock avait des yeux sombres qui cachaient bien des mystères, mais que Jim apprenait à décoder, ses cheveux noirs étaient d'une brillance remarquable, ses pommettes saillantes étaient sublimes, sa bouche fine était rosée, ses oreilles pointues étaient charmantes, ses longues mains étaient gracieuses, son corps élancé et finement musclé était séduisant. Jim n'allait pas mentir.

Puis c'était parti en vrille. Il rêvait de voir les yeux sombres flamber de luxure, il souhaitait passer ses mains dans la coiffure parfaite pour la désordonner, tout en vérifiant si la chevelure était aussi soyeuse qu'elle le paressait. Ses pommettes, Jim pensait favorablement à les retracer de sa langue, sa bouche à la malmener pour la faire verdir, ses oreilles à les mordiller délicatement, ses mains à les laisser parcourir son corps, caresser son sexe gorgé. Oh oui, Jim pensait à ça, Spock usant de ses longs doigts sur lui.

Forcément, quand vous pensiez à ça, chaque fois que votre premier officier était dans le secteur, le problème se révélait dans toute sa splendeur. C'était compliqué d'écouter ce que Spock avait à lui dire quand il songeait à le prendre sur le poste de pilotage.

Spock devenait littéralement une obsession, une tentation de tous les instants. Et Jim avait bien envie de se conformer aux conseils de ce cher Oscar Wilde « Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit. ».

Le souci était de comment amener les choses sur ce terrain.

D'une, Jim ne savait pas si Spock était attiré par lui. Alors certes, il savait que sa relation avec son premier officier était ambiguë et personne ne se gênait pour le souligner. Spock le touchait ce qui lui était exclusivement réservé et il avait aperçu à quelques reprises, les yeux sombres glisser sur sa silhouette. Mais de là à passer à la conclusion que Spock voulait le sauter, il y avait un énorme pas.

De deux, Jim se voyait mal sonner à la porte de Spock et lui balancer, «Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai envie de vous baiser, je peux ? »

Jim savait que les vulcains avaient un pon farr tous les sept ans, ce qui les mettait dans un état d'excitation bestial. Ce qui serait véritablement la plus belle des occasions qui pourrait se présenter à eux. Adieu les convenances lors d'une fièvre du sang, Jim ferait cadeau de son corps à Spock. Noble sacrifice aux yeux de l'équipage, acte intéressé pour Jim. Spock et lui pourraient alors littéralement se lier corps et âme.

Mais là encore, Jim se voyait mal questionner Spock sur un sujet aussi intime. Surtout, que les vulcains n'aimaient pas particulièrement discuter de la bagatelle.

Malgré tout cela, Jim avait vraiment besoin de régler son problème.

* * *

Aussi inouïe que cela puisse paraître, le problème était sur le point d'être résolu. Jim et Spock se retrouvaient nus sur un plan horizontal, à se caresser. Le cerveau de Kirk avait perdu toute capacité d'analyse, alors que Spock le parcourait de ses mains avec une rigueur scientifique. Sachez qu'être étudié par Spock était sacrément érotique.

Ses doigts retraçaient religieusement chaque trait, chaque muscle, chaque os saillant sous la peau. Jim était offert et silencieux. Laissant son premier officier le découvrir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, pas encore. Une allumette avait craqué embrasant leur désir retenu et leur uniforme avait volé, pour autant Jim ne pressait rien. Il sentait dans le toucher maladroit de Spock son inexpérience. Quand le moment serait venu, il prendrait la situation en main..Ainsi que le pénis de son premier officier.

De longs doigts passant sur son sexe turgescent le fit se tendre. Putain, Spock et son analyse poussée allait le tuer.

_C'est agréable ?, demanda le premier officier en retraçant ce qu'il savait être la veine dorsale supérieure.

_Ca l'est, s'étrangla Kirk.

Jim retenait vainement ses gémissements sous l'assaut de la main de Spock. Il n'allait pas venir avec un simple toucher, certes qu'il avait profondément désiré. Il ne sera pas dit que Jim Tiberius Kirk était précoce.

_Laissez-moi vous toucher, Spock.

_Je vous accorde ce droit, Jim.

Le premier officier s'étendit sur le dos, laissant à Kirk, la vue sur son long corps. Diable, Spock était une divine tentation. De légères taches verdâtres paraient son anatomie, prouvant son excitation. Jim en fut rassuré.

Il embrassa Spock, ce dernier garda la bouche immobile sous l'assaut des lèvres. Jim fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta.

_Vous n'aimez pas les baisers ?

_Excusez-moi, Jim. Le contact labial est considéré comme purement superficiel chez les vulcains. Mais je peux me conformer à l'aspect humain de cet acte et répondre à vos stimuli si vous le désirez.

_Non !, s'insurgea Jim. Pas de baiser, c'est noté.

C'était étrange et franchement déstabilisant, mais si le sexe avec Spock nécessitait des ajustements, Jim n'était pas contre. Il n'allait pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

Kirk caressa de ses lèvres la mâchoire, avant d'aller titiller l'oreille, mordillant le lobe. Visiblement, ce stimulus était apprécié, Spock tremblotait et son souffle était erratique. Un point pour Jim.

Le capitaine continua à parcourir le corps de coups de langue et de caresses. Spock s'était arquer sous certains assauts, verbalisant avec son corps, son plaisir.

Kirk arriva devant l'objet de ses envies, se dévoilant, sortant à demi d'une cosse, le pénis vulcain dans toute sa splendeur.

D'un vert profond, il était long et fin. Jim ne voyait aucun testicule, il se demanda, s'ils restaient cachés comme le sexe de Spock qui n'était pas entièrement dévoilé.

Jim souffla sur le bout du pénis, sur ce qu'il supposait être le gland. Puis le suçota doucement sur la partie accessible. Enfin après quelques va et vient, il sentit dans sa bouche, le pénis qui s'allongeait. Kirk releva la tête, la verge était entièrement sortie. Spock n'avait pas à rougir de sa taille, plus que satisfaisante. En revanche, toujours pas de testicule à l'horizon. Jim ne se résolut pas à poser la question à Spock, ce dernier se dévoilait déjà bien assez.

Le capitaine lécha avec application le sexe turgescent, le parcourant de sa langue, l'entourant de ses doigts. Il sentait l'organe pulser sous ses lèvres. C'était si agréable. Spock ne gémissait pas, mais ses yeux voilés de plaisir et son corps réactif parlait pour lui. Il appréciait la douce caresse.

Jim releva légèrement les fesses de son premier officier avec un oreiller, arrachant un haussement de sourcil dubitatif à ce dernier.

_Faites-moi confiance, lui murmura Kirk.

Une fois que le capitaine trouverait le saint Graal, Spock ne se poserait plus de question. Le stimulus de la prostate était le plus divin des plaisirs.

Jim pénétra son premier officier d'un doigt, il le sentit se tendre aussitôt. Kirk n'en fut pas étonné, la première fois s'accompagnait de douleurs passagères. Il prépara Spock avec application, le dilatant pendant plusieurs minutes tout en continuant à exercer les talents de sa langue sur le pénis gorgé.

Jim se releva et plongea son regard bleu dans celui noir.

_Vous êtes prêt ?

_Etant votre amant, je vous laisse disposer de mon corps comme il vous semblera.

Kirk se contenta de cette réponse vulcaine. Fiévreux et impatient, il positionna sa verge contre l'anneau de chair. Il sentit Spock se tendre à la première poussée, les baisers étant exclus, Jim taquina ses oreilles et caressa le sexe vulcain. Spock était étroit, être ainsi engoncé était un délicieux supplice, Jim était parcouru par des décharges de plaisir.

Malgré cela, Kirk sentait son partenaire toujours aussi contracté. Son visage exprimait une souffrance diffuse que seul le regard expert de Jim pouvait détecter et les mouvements de bassin que le capitaine appliquait n'avait l'air que de la renforcer. Kirk changea d'angle à plusieurs reprises, mais rien à faire, son premier officier restait stoïque. À croire, qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir. Et si... ?

_Spock par acquis de conscience, vous avez une prostate ?

_L'anatomie vulcaine est différente. Nous n'en sommes pas dotés.

Jim arrêta de pilonner son premier officier aussitôt.

_Merde, Spock. Vous devez douiller depuis tout à l'heure.

Il commença à vouloir se retirer, mais Spock le retint.

_En tant qu'humain, vous prenez votre plaisir ainsi, je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences., opina le premier officier.

_Je veux vous faire l'amour, Spock, pas vous blesser. Puis cessons, ce vouvoiement d'abord.

Jim se retira entièrement de son premier officier, provoquant une grimace de ce dernier. Puis s'assit entre ses jambes écartées.

_Comment je peux te faire ressentir du plaisir, Spock ?

Ce dernier verdit adorablement. La pudeur était ancrée chez les vulcains, mais Jim avait besoin que Spock se dévoile à lui.

_Nous sommes déshabillés et pantelants de désir l'un pour l'autre, Spock. Dis-moi, ne sois pas honteux. Le plaisir n'a rien de honteux.

Le silence du premier officier dura un long moment avant qu'il se décide à parler.

_Suce-moi les doigts et tâte-moi les reins, Jim.

Kirk repoussa son envie de rire. S'il s'était attendu à ça.

_Les doigts sont une zone particulièrement érogène et sensible chez les vulcains. Ces derniers nous permettant d'opérer les fusions mentales. Et nos testicules se trouvent au niveau de nos reins.

_Ca explique beaucoup de choses.

Jim fit asseoir Spock face à lui. Il prit sa main droite, la caressant longuement, redessinant le contour de chaque doigt. Doucement, il sentit comme une présence qui s'insinuait dans son esprit. Elle était rassurante et réconfortante, elle pulsait d'amour et de désir pour lui. Spock.

Kirk prit en bouche un premier doigt, ourlant ses lèvres autour, le taquinant de sa langue. Il sentit une lame de plaisir le cueillir. Le plaisir de son premier officier que ce dernier partageait avec lui. Lentement, de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses dents, Kirk fit l'amour aux doigts de Spock. C'était une érotique.

D'une main, Jim descendit sur les reins, cherchant les testicules. Finalement, un éclair de plaisir, à l'approche d'une bosse lui répondit. Il palpa les testicules, les roulant entre ses doigts. Sentant le plaisir de Spock pulser de plus en plus fort. C'était étrange de ressentir tant de sensations, sans être soi-même stimulé.

Un dernier coup de langue sur l'annulaire, emporta le premier officier qui jouit férocement, entraînant Jim dans son sillage.

Les hommes tombèrent sur le lit et se couchèrent.

_C'était une sacré expérience, souffla Kirk.

Comment croire qu'on pouvait avoir un tel orgasme en se faisant sucer les doigts et palper les reins ? Les Vulcains cachaient bien leur jeu.

* * *

Spock bouillonnait, Jim mangeait un cône glacé devant lui. Innocent, me diriez-vous ? Aucunement quand le capitaine s'amusait à faire tourner sa langue sensuellement sur la boule vanille, ou quand ses dents grattaient la fine pellicule givrée, ou quand sa bouche épousait les contours du dessert avec avidité.

Spock bandait au milieu du réfectoire, alors qu'il était en présence de Bones et Uhura, ces derniers partageant leur table.

Le premier officier n'avait pu empêcher son désir de flamber en un éclair, tout son contrôle explosant littéralement à la vue de la langue mutine.

Les yeux rieurs de Jim, le dévisageant avec une envie à peine dissimulée. Spock n'en pouvait plus, cette bouche se devait d'être autour de ses doigts ou de son phallus.

Leur duel fiévreux attira l'attention de Bones. Il regarda Spock qui dévisageait Jim, les yeux orageux et les doigts tremblants, quant à son meilleur, il suçait avec bien trop d'application son cône glacé. Putain, Jim excitait clairement Spock.

_Vous êtes obscènes, jura Bones. Va finir ta glace ailleurs et emporte ton cornet géant avec toi.

Pour une fois, Jim suivit à la lettre, les ordres de son médecin.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce retour entre rire et chaleur vous contente._

 _Verdict pour ce 18 décembre (logiquement) ?_

 _Bisous et j'espère à très vite._


	9. explications

**EXPLICATIONS:**

Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous n'avons pas fait de mise à jour sur ce calendrier depuis fort longtemps. Et nous n'en feront pas.

Nous sommes désolées mais nous avons lamentablement échoué dans notre projet, peut être trop ambitieux. Nous nous y sommes pris tardivement, nous avons une vie privée et professionnelle dort remplies et donc il était difficile de trouver du temps pour ce calendrier.

Malgré tout, vous pouvez nous suivre sur nos fanfictions respectives, si vous le souhaitez, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. En tout cas la suite de la chasse arrivera bientôt.

Un grand merci à Muriel Lavigne, Nagron, Alec Barton, Liki, YangYingYungYen, Darknesscoming, hachiko97412, Glacia57, Eclat d'étoile, Malec Girl, Justine Bergerac, , Kty Koneko, pour vos adorables retour et votre soutien.

Bisous et à bientôt !


End file.
